Une nouvelle vie pour Harry
by AliceCullen0027
Summary: Au lendemain de la Bataille de Poudlard, Harry Potter ne sait plus où il en est. Il pourra cependant compter sur les Weasley, Ron et quelques amis. Il vivra d'autres aventures, se mariera avec Ginny et comptera un allié des plus surprenants. Venez découvrir la suite de "Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort".
1. Prologue

Prologue

3 mai 1998, Harry Potter ouvrit les yeux. Il vit des rideaux familiers, il les ouvrit, vit la famille Weasley dans les lits alentour. Il se redressa et plongea sa tête dans ses mains. Il se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Des larmes jaillirent, de tristesse et de joie. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier que certaines personnes étaient mortes au combat en tentant de l'aider: Lupin et Tonks qui venaient d'avoir un bébé, Fred Weasley qui était le frère de son meilleur ami Ron et de sa petite amie Ginny, Colin Crivey qui était un sorcier d'ascendance moldue et qui s'était battu alors qu'il n'était pas encore majeur, et d'autres encore. Mais Harry pourrait vivre calmement, sans crainte à présent car outre ces pertes, celles-ci pouvaient compter parmi elles Tom Elvis Jedusor alias Voldemort. Car c'est à cause de lui que Harry avait dû fuir dix mois plus tôt avec ses deux meilleurs amis: Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger à travers tout le pays, c'est lui qui était la cause de la mort de ces personnes et d'autres encore, c'est lui aussi qui l'avait privé de ses parents alors qu'il n'était âgé de quinze mois.  
Le 31 octobre 1981, Harry avait tout juste un an et trois mois (étant né le 31 juillet 1980) lorsque Lord Voldemort était arrivé et avait tué son père en premier, James Potter. Puis il était monté à l'étage et avait voulu le tuer lui, Harry, ce petit garçon dans son berceau mais sa mère, Lily Evans Potter, avait fait barrage et Voldemort l'avait tuée. Harry était à présent orphelin, il n'avait plus de parents. Allait-il peut-être les rejoindre quand il avait vu ce morceau de bois pointé sur lui? Non, car le sortilège mortel s'était retourné vers son auteur et la seule chose que cet homme lui avait laissé était une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Dans la nuit, il avait été emmené chez la soeur de sa mère, Pétunia. Celle-ci était mariée et avait un garçon à peine plus âgé qu'Harry.

Pendant dix longues années, Harry vécut misérablement, vivant comme un esclave et dormant dans un placard sous l'escalier. Mais l'été de ses onze ans, sa vie bascula.

Tentant désespérément de fuir ces lettres qui étaient adressées à Harry, les Dursley et Harry se réfugièrent dans une cabane sur une île. Mais cette nuit-là, le 31 juillet 1991 à minuit, les habitants furent réveillés (à l'exception d'Harry qui ne dormait pas) par l'arrivée d'un géant nommé Rubeus Hagrid. Ce fut une soirée spéciale pour ce jeune orphelin: il apprit que ses parents avaient été assassinés au lieu d'être morts dans un accident de voiture, qu'il était un sorcier, qu'il était admis depuis sa naissance à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, qu'il était célèbre dans le monde de la sorcellerie. De quoi décontenancé un jeune garçon!

Mais Harry s'en remit très bien car découvrant avec émerveillement le monde de la sorcellerie, il « renait »: il a des amis, il se sent chez lui à Poudlard, il est aimé et apprécié dans une famille de sorciers quand les Weasley l'invitent chez eux pour les vacances et par-dessus tout, il commence à se connaître à travers ses amis, à travers Sirius Black et Rémus Lupin qui étaient les meilleurs amis de James Potter et à connaître son histoire. Mais il a un redoutable ennemi: Lord Voldemort. Harry apprendra à le connaître aux dépens de l'intéressé et réussira à le vaincre après moult batailles (à la fin de sa première année et de sa deuxième année dans la Chambre des Secrets, en quatrième année lors de la renaissance de Voldemort, à la fin de sa cinquième année au Ministère de la Magie et enfin lors de cette fameuse veille où Harry James Potter mit fin à la vie de Lord Voldemort).

Harry redressa la tête quand il entendit bouger autour de lui. Personne ne parla et il sentit son meilleur ami venir vers lui et mettre sa main sur son épaule. Harry se leva en silence et s'habilla.


	2. Un lendemain difficile

CHAPITRE 1: Un lendemain difficile

Harry et Ron descendirent du dortoir, ils rejoignirent Hermione et Ginny et ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle. Dans un couloir, Harry croisa Neville et alla le voir.

« - Bonjour Harry, dit ce dernier.

- Neville, il me semble juste maintenant de te dire quelque chose que j'ai gardé pendant trois ans et qui nous concerne. Tu te rappelles à la fin de notre cinquième année au Ministère avec la prophétie?

- Oui.

- Je peux enfin te la révéler car elle te concernait autant que moi. Je l'ai entendue en entier dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

En prononçant ces mots, il repensa au directeur de cette école, mort moins d'un an auparavant. Harry sortit de sa poche une mini-pensine et une silhouette se déploya:

- Voilà ce qu'elle disait: « _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres approche. Il naitra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois et le Seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur ignore. Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... _» En gros, nos parents ont déjà combattu par trois fois Voldemort et il devait choisir l'un de nous deux. Il m'a choisi. Puis après l'avoir entendue, je me suis imaginé dix secondes ma vie si le sort avait été inversé.

Il y eut un silence avant que Neville ajoute.

- Harry, lorsque j'ai tué le serpent...

- Je te l'ai demandé car tu pouvais m'aider à tuer Voldemort. Tu es un brave Gryffondor car le Choixpeau t'a donné l'épée de Gryffondor qui apparaît seulement à un véritable Gryffondor!

- NEVILLE! NEVILLE!

Luna Lovegood arriva.

- Neville, dit-elle haletante, il y a une surprise pour toi dans le hall.

- Une surprise? »répéta Neville, surpris.

Ils descendirent et arrivés au dernier palier, Neville s'arrêta. Devant lui, se tenait une femme dont le mari était « collé » à la grand-mère de Neville.

« - Neville, je suis si fière de toi!

- M... Maman!

Neville descendit les marches et alla serrer sa mère. Son père alla le serrer aussi et regarda sur le palier.

- Descendez voyons, dit Frank Londubat.

Harry descendit en premier suivi des autres.

- Bonjour et content que vous soyez rétablis.

- En fait, nous nous sommes sentis beaucoup mieux dans la nuit et on n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de voir notre fils, dit Alice Londubat.

- Je pense que c'est parce que Bellatrix Lestrange est morte, dit Harry, la voix tremblante.

- Harry, je sais votre chagrin, dit Alice. Voldemort a tué vos parents et maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, ils ne reviennent pas alors que Lestrange est morte et nous nous sentons beaucoup mieux.

- Je pense aussi que Neville n'avait pas confiance en lui car vous n'étiez pas près de lui comme des parents. Mais vous avez un fils très doué et il a vos talents d'Auror malgré ce qu'on peut penser de lui, » dit Harry en souriant à Neville qui rougit.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. Les corps des victimes avaient été déplacées et les quatre grandes tables des quatre maisons de Poudlard et celle des professeurs avaient été remises. Le professeur McGonagall s'avança vers eux.

« - Harry, vous êtes notre héros et nous invitons également Mr et Miss Weasley, Miss Granger et les Londubat à nous rejoindre à la table des professeurs. Harry, serait-ce trop vous demander de faire un discours?

- Non, je le ferais avec plaisir, » dit Harry.

Tout le monde regarda Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les Londubat passer. Les Serpentard et les élèves non-majeurs étaient revenus. Arrivés devant la table, Harry vit le fauteuil où devait s'asseoir le directeur de Poudlard.

« - Vous pouvez vous y asseoir » dit McGonagall.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Harry se leva et tout le monde se tut.

« - C'est le première fois que je fais un discours alors je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre! Je voudrais parler de trois personnes en particulier: Albus Dumbledore, Severus Rogue et Lord Voldemort. Je vais revenir sur le drame qui s'est passé en juin 1997lors de la mort de Dumbledore. Vous savez que c'est Severus Rogue qui a tué le directeur. Ce n'est pas sur l'ordre de Voldemort mais sur l'ordre de la victime. Rogue était contre cet ordre. Maintenant, je vais évoquer la vie mouvementée de Voldemort. Certains le connaissent de nom, d'autres ont eu affaire à lui ou à ses partisans. Mais savez-vous qui il est? Autre que cet homme qui terrifie quelqu'un, il a eu une enfance mouvementée comme tout enfant qui a eu affaire à lui, notamment moi-même. Lord Voldemort, de son vrai nom, Tom Elvis Jedusor, est né d'une mère sang-pur et d'un père moldu. Oui, moldu. Tom Jedusor Senior es tombé amoureux de Merope Gaunt, servante de son père et de son frère, suite à un filtre d'amour très puissant. Mais après l'emprisonnement à Azkaban de son père et de son frère, Merope Gaunt s'est mariée au bel homme moldu. Mais l'effet du philtre d'amour s'apaisa de jour en jour et Tom Senior s'est aperçu de la supercherie. Il la quitta; Mais il ne quitta pas seulement sa femme, mais aussi l'enfant que Merope attendait. Elle a accouché d'un petit garçon qu'elle nomma Tom Jedusor comme son père et comme deuxième prénom Elvis comme son père à elle. Le petit Tom grandit dans un orphelinat jusqu'à l'arrivée de Dumbledore. Lors de l'été suivant sa cinquième année, Tom se rendit dans le village où habitait son père et alla chez son oncle. Celui-ci parla en Fourchelang, la langue des serpents. Seulement Ton stupéfixa son oncle et alla tuer son Moldu de père et les parents de ce dernier. Ce fut son premier crime puis il en fit d'autres, et d'autres. Mais quand il recueillit Severus Rogue, il ne se doutait pas que cet homme allait le tromper jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il y eut des murmures dans la salle et Harry continua.

- Severus Rogue, quand il était enfant, habitait non loin de ma mère. Il tomba amoureux d'elle. Severus a entendu une partie d'une prophétie qui était destinée autant à Neville qu'à moi. Voldemort me choisit. Mais si Voldemort venait là où j'habitais, il tuerait également ma mère. Rogue l'a supplié de ne pas la tuer et a demandé à Dumbledore de la protéger en lui avouant son amour envers elle. Donc quand le drame est survenu, Dumbledore l'a couvert en échange d'une chose: me garder en vie jusqu'à mes 17 ans sans jamais me dire sa réelle mission. Severus Rogue était un Mangemort mais en réalité, il en était un faux. Bien sur, il était difficile pour lui de « m'apprécier » car je ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à mon père qui l'a fait souffrir durant leur scolarité, mais j'avais les yeux et le sang de ma mère dans les veines. Je me rappelle quand Rémus Lupin est venu nous voir, Hermione, Ron et moi, dans notre cachette, il nous a montré qu'il était devenu directeur de Poudlard. C'était une occasion pour lui, pour Rogue, de me surveiller et de me guider à la perte de Voldemort. Le seul être malfamé de ce siècle est Voldemort. J'ai fait courir des risques à ceux que j'aimais, à ceux qui m'appréciaient et à ceux qui voulaient m'aider. Je les remercie en sachant le mal qu'ils éprouvent, » dit Harry avant de se rasseoir.

Après un silence, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les Londubat commencèrent à applaudir suivi de quelques personnes et se terminant par des cris et des acclamations.

La matinée fut assez courte. Il fallait prévenir les proches de certaines personnes notamment les Crivey. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny allèrent voir Dennis qui ne voulait pas laisser le corps de son frère seul.

« - Dennis?

- Oui?

- Je voudrais l'adresse de tes parents, » demanda Harry.

« - Oui?dit Mme Crivey, une demie-heure plus tard quand les trois amis (Mme Weasley avait interdit à Ginny de les accompagner) sonnèrent chez les Crivey.

- Nous sommes des amis de Colin. Pouvons-nous vous parler?

- Bien sur.

Mme Crivey était rayonnante et souriante mais plus pour longtemps.

- Asseyez-vous, dit Mme Crivey.

- Non merci, nous ne resterons pas longtemps; Pendant un demi-siècle, il y avait un sorcier du nom de Voldemort qui est un sorcier très puissant et un grand meurtrier. Hier, sa vie s'est arrêtée à Poudlard. Avant la bataille, nous avons ordonné aux élèves qui n'avaient pas encore 17 ans de partir afin de les épargner. Mais Colin est resté, dit Harry.

Il y eut un moment de silence glacial. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la mère de Colin.

- Colin est...

- Je suis désolée, madame. Les corps vont être rendus à la famille cette semaine, »dit Hermione d'une voix triste.

Il y eut un autre moment de silence puis ils restèrent pour calmer Mme Crivey qui hurlait de douleur jusqu'à l'arrivée de son mari. Le trio lui apprit le décès de Colin et prit en charge sa femme.

Ron et Hermione rentrèrent à Poudlard tandis que Harry alla une nouvelle fois sur la tombe de ses parents à Godric's Hollow. Il avait récupéré la bague de Gaunt, la Cape d'invisibilité et la Baguette de Sureau. Il enfila la bague autour de son doigt et les fantômes de son père, sa mère, Lupin et Sirius apparurent de nouveau.

« - Je vais enterrer ces trois objets ici, dit Harry à ses parents. Ce sont des objets de malheur et dès que tout sera terminé, je les détruirai.

- Harry, dit Lily, garde-les. Ce sont des objets très précieux ou mets-les en un lieu sûr comme le coffre à Gringotts.

- Papa, dit Harry, Rogue était amoureux de maman et m'a protégé. J'ai toujours cru qu'il me détestait car il te détestait mais c'était pour cacher sa mission.

- Merci, Harry, dit James. Nous devons te laisser, fiston. Félicitations de ta victoire même si tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu ».

Harry rentra à Poudlard et fit une longue promenade dans le parc de Poudlard en compagnie de Ginny.


	3. Un nouveau départ

CHAPITRE 2: Un nouveau départ

Le lendemain, le Poudlard Express attendait les élèves pour rentrer chez eux. Harry et Hermione allèrent chez les Weasley jusqu'à l'enterrement de Fred prévu deux semaines plus tard.

Après la cérémonie, Harry et Ginny s'écartèrent de la foule. Ginny lui demanda.

« - A quoi penses-tu?

- Au futur.

- Qu'y a-t-il dans ton futur?

Harry sourit.

- Toi, moi et la famille qu'on va fonder!

- T'es bête, on n'est ensemble que depuis à peine à un an et...

- Et je t'aime! Si j'ai voulu t'épargner lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur, c'était pour évi ter que Voldemort se serve à nouveau de toi même si je ne pensais qu'à te retrouver et te serrer dans mes bras!

- Moi aussi, dit Ginny. Harry, vas-tu faire ta dernière année à Poudlard?

- Il le faut bien si je veux entrer dans la formation des Aurors.

- On sera ensemble alors?

- Peut-être »dit Harry.

Le soir, pendant le diner, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Harry alla ouvrir.

« - Professeur McGonagall?

- Oui, Mr Potter. Puis-je entrer?

- Bien sur!

Minerva McGonagall entra. Elle alla dans la cuisine.

- Voilà, je n'ai pas osé vous parler après la cérémonie.

- Merci beaucoup, Minerva, dit Molly Weasley. Mais cela vous aurait évité de re transplaner dans votre état!

- Je vais bien, je m'en suis plutôt bien remise. Je suis venue vous parler de l'année scolaire qui va arriver. Je suis bien consciente que cette année a été la plus différente. Les enseignements n'étaient plus les mêmes, ni le règlement. Avec les professeurs, nous avons voulu « refaire » cette année. En gros, les élèves qui devraient entrer en septième année referaient leur sixième année sachant qu'il n'y a pas eu d'examens cette année! Cela pose-t-il un problème à quelqu'un?

- Non, aucun. Mais comment allez-vous faire pour les élèves les plus jeunes?deman da Hermione.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils suivront leur scolarité normalement. C'est à partir de la cinquième année qu'ils devront travailler le double d'un élève normal.

- Je les plains, dit Ron. Notre cinquième année n'a pas été de tout repos même avec le Quidditch et l'AD.

- Bien sur, mais nous leur laisserons un grand avantage quand même, se défendit Mc Gonagall. Bien, dois-je en conclure que vous êtes prêts à retourner à Poudlard?

- Professeur, notre aventure de cette année doit être bien pire qu'une septième an née », dit Harry.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

Pourtant e retour à la vie normale pour les trois héros ne fut pas facile. Tous les jours, ils se levèrent tôt. Le mois de juin approchait et la brise de l'été arrivait. Un des derniers après-midi de mai, Harry demanda l'autorisation d'emmener Ginny à Pré-au-Lard en transplanant.

« - Je te la confie, Harry. Ne me déçois pas.  
- Mme Weasley, je tiens trop à elle pour la perdre! »  
Tout en riant, les deux jeunes tourtereaux transplanèrent.

Ils arrivèrent dans la rue principale de Pré-Au-Lard. Harry prit Ginny par la main et ils entrèrent aux Trois Balais.

« - Deux Bièraubeurres, s'il vous plait, demanda Harry au serveur.  
- Pourquoi voulais-tu m'emmener ici ?  
- Je voulais sortir un peu du cadre « familial ».  
- C'est vrai, on n'a pas vraiment d'intimité à la maison avec maman qui nous surveille tout le temps, dit Ginny. Mais on peut la comprendre, je suis la seule fille de la fa mille.  
- Pour moi, tu es une Weasley comme les autres !  
- Comme les autres ?  
- Ta mère, Fleur.  
- Je l'avais oubliée, dit Ginny en souriant. Harry, je me rends compte à quel point je t'aime. Je pensais que c'était parce que tu étais célèbre, que je t'aimais depuis ta pre mière visite à la maison mais mes sentiments actuels ne sont plus les mêmes. Je lisais tous les jours la Gazette et j'avais les larmes aux yeux à chaque fois que je la recevais. J'avais toujours peur qu'on annonce ta mort et je ne pouvais plus le supporter. C'est pour cette raison que je me suis battue à tes côtés. Quand j'ai vu Hagrid et ton corps, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas possible, tu ne pouvais pas être mort.  
- Non, je ne l'étais pas. Voldemort le pensait, moi-même je l'ai pensé.  
- Comment a-t-il fait sans te tuer alors ?  
- Le jour où il a assassiné mes parents, son âme était très instable. Six fragments dans six objets différents. Seulement il a séparé son âme en sept. Durant quatre ans, il a vécu sans âme. La partie qu'on croyait en lui était en moi. En me tuant, il a tué sa propre partie de son âme et me rendant ainsi ma propre âme. C'était ce fragment qui me permettait d'avoir accès à ses pensées.  
- Tu es si mystérieux, dit Ginny. Harry, penses-tu que ta place est à Poudlard cette année ? Des Mangemorts trainent encore et...  
- Et le meilleur moyen est de me renforcer avec des sortilèges de plus en plus forts ! Ginny, si je voulais te parler seul à seul, c'était pour te parler d'une chose qui m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir depuis la bataille. Maintenant que je peux vivre heureux, pourquoi ne vivrais-je pas heureux avec la jeune fille qui occupe mes journées ?  
Ginny renversa de la bièraubeurre sur son chemisier.  
- Tu me demandes en mariage ?  
- Peut-être, dit Harry en souriant. Que dirais-tu de prendre un studio ensemble après mon année à Poudlard ? Tu pourrais demander à McGonagall de sortir plus souvent !  
- Harry James Potter ! C'est comme si tu me demandais de... de... de vivre avec toi !  
- C'est ce que je veux, dit Harry laissant Ginny perplexe.

Leur après-midi resta bien mystérieuse au Terrier. Ni Harry ni Ginny n'osa en parler.

Deux mois passèrent et des couples se formèrent assez rapidement. George arriva un soir au bras d'Angelina Johnson et Ron et Hermione étalèrent leur histoire en plein jour. Quant à Harry et Ginny, ils passèrent plus de temps avec Ron et Hermione qu'entre amoureux. Alors que Bill et Fleur venaient diner au Terrier, Harry demanda à Bill s'ils pouvaient aller dehors.  
« - Harry, je me mêle peut-être de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais entre toi et Ginny, ça va ?  
- Tout va très bien, dit Harry. C'est justement à propos de notre relation. Il y a deux mois, je lui ai demandé d'habiter ensemble.  
- C'est merveilleux !  
- Elle n'était pas vraiment pour. C'est pour ça que je voulais te parler. Comment as-tu fait pour Fleur ?  
- A propos de quoi ?  
- Le fait d'habiter ensemble !  
- Tu veux la demander en mariage ? » demanda Bill à Harry.

Durant la première semaine d'août, Harry s'occupait beaucoup à l'extérieur ce qui pro voqua chez Ginny une certaine tension.  
« - Que fait-il dehors ?  
- On n'en sait rien, il ne nous dit pas tout, dit Ron.  
- J'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'aime plus, dit Ginny, inquiète.  
- Ginny, dit Hermione, Harry t'aime, fais-moi confiance.  
- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait lui parler ? » demanda Ginny.

Le soir, Harry rentra peu avant le diner. Il voulut parler à Mme Weasley mais Hermione arriva.  
« - Hermione, je voudrais rester seul avec Mme Weasley.  
- Tu veux lui dire que tu n'aimes plus sa fille !  
- Quoi ? ! s'écrièrent Harry et Mme Weasley.  
- T'es folle, dit Harry.  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui le pense, c'est Ginny. Très bien alors explique-moi ce que tu fais dehors tous les après-midis ?  
- Très bien, dit Harry. Quand je suis parti à Pré-Au-Lard avec Ginny, je lui ai deman dé d'habiter ensemble. Elle a pensé que je voulais la demander en mariage. Cette idée ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit une seule seconde mais depuis j'y pense beaucoup plus. Avec Bill, on fait tout pour organiser une fête pour les dix-sept ans de Ginny. Elle aura lieu dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard que McGonagall nous a prêté bien gentiment. Je veux que cette fête soit le jour le plus heureux de sa vie.  
- Et point de vue demande ? demanda Hermione.  
- C'est pour cette raison que j'ai demandé à parler à Mme Weasley.  
Les deux femmes le regardèrent.  
- J'aime Ginny du fond du cœur, cette année a été un déclenchement pour moi et j'ai merais qu'elle devienne ma femme. Je sais ce que vous allez dire. On est jeune, il n'y a plus de menace, on a la vie entière, on...  
- Je dis oui, dit Mme Weasley.  
- Quoi ?  
- Mr Harry Potter, en temps normal je dirais la même chose que ce que tu viens d'énoncer. Mais si Ginny m'a désobéi durant la bataille, c'est qu'elle t'aime quitte à mourir pour toi. Et je sais qu'elle sera heureuse avec toi. Je sais à présent que la vie est courte! » dit Mme Weasley.  
Harry continua à aller voir Bill et Hermione ne dit rien à Ginny de leur conversation. Mme Weasley pleurait souvent à l'idée que sa fille serait bientôt liée à un garçon que Ginny et elle-même appréciaient énormément.


	4. Une fête bien remplie

CHAPITRE 3: Une fête bien remplie

Le matin du 11 août, quand Ginny descendit, personne n'était présent. Elle déjeuna et alla dans la chambre d'Harry. Une lettre y était posée.

« _Ginny, quand tu liras cette lettre, tu t'apercevras que tu es seule dans la maison. Sachant que tu as à peine dix-sept ans (joyeux anniversaire Ginny), le Magicobus viendra te prendre cet après-midi à si heures devant la maison. Il t'emmeneras directement à l'endroit de ta fête d'anniversaire que je prépare depuis deux semaines. Je ne vois personne, sache-le à part Bill! Une robe de soirée t'attend dans la chambre d'Hermione. Mets-la pour ce soir. Je t'aime! H.J. POTTER »_

« - Je suis seule durant toute la journée.

- Je suis là, maitresse!

Ginny hurla. Elle prit sa baguette et menaça la créature qui sortit immédiatement.

- Kreattur?

- Oui maitresse!

- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu maitresse?

- Car vous êtes ma maitresse aujourd'hui! Mr Potter vous a confié à moi pour la journée du 11 août 1998, jour de vos dix-sept ans! »répondit l'elfe de maison.

Ginny n'en crut pas ses yeux. Elle était sous les surveillance d'un elfe de maison. Un simple elfe dont Ginny pourrait se débarrasser facilement. Mais quand elle voulut ouvrir la porte menant vers l'extérieur, celle-ci était fermée. Ginny utilisa alors _Alohomora_ mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Elle appela alors son gardien.

« - Kreattur!

- Oui maitresse?

- Je voudrais sortir un moment!

- Non, maitresse. Le maitre m'a dit de ne pas vous laisser seule. J'ai donc fermé à clé jusqu'à votre départ. Je prépare le déjeuner pour ce midi. »

Et il disparut. Ginny alla dans sa chambre. Cette journée était vraiment bizarre.

Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard, les invités arrivaient petit à petit. La Grande salle avait été restaurée pour la fête et les travaux seraient bientôt finis. Le château était en train de renaitre. Hermione alla voir Harry.

« - Je suis un peu inquiète, Harry.

- Pourquoi?

- On sait les talents de Ginny!

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Kreattur s'en occupe très bien.

- Comment le sais-tu?

- Tiens.

Harry venait de recevoir une lettre de Ginny pour lui raconter sa matinée « épouvantable » comme elle disait.

- Elle est incroyable! Je dois filer en cuisine, il doit manquer de la nourriture.

- Hermione, promets-moi que tu ne vas pas les embêter avec la SALE.

- Non, promis », dit Hermione, souriante.

L'après-midi fut agitée à Poudlard mais calme au terrier. Ginny alla vers 16heures dans la chambre où Hermione dormait. Il y avait une robe de bal en soie de couleur bleue ciel.

« Elle est magnifique » se dit Ginny.

A 18 heures, Ginny sortit, les yeux bandés par Kreattur. Elle sentit le démarrage du Magicobus et se cogna à plusieurs reprises. Quand le véhicule s'arrêta, une voix familière retentit près d'elle.

« - Miss Weasley, vous voici arrivée à destination », dit Arthur Weasley, son père.

Ginny sourit. Elle avait reconnu la voix de son père malgré le ton solennel qu'il avait pris.

Arthur aida sa fille à descendre et lui retira le bandeau. Celle-ci resta muette comme une carpe. Dans le ciel flottait une bannière où était inscrit: « Joyeux anniversaire Ginevra Molly Weasley »

« - Vous êtes fous!dit-elle à son père.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tout organisé! »

Il l'accompagna dans le hall, ouvrit les portes de la Grande Salle et des confettis tombèrent sur Ginny. Comment as-tu fait ceci?

- Avec l'aide de tout le monde, répondit le jeune homme. Le plus dur était de ne rien te dire. Avant le dessert, les cadeaux viendront. Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises! »

Ginny rayonnait. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que cette journée se terminerait aussi gracieusement. Durant le repas, il y eut une explosion. Harry se retourna. George et Ron avaient lancé des Marécages Portables. Harry se souvenait sa cinquième année où George et Fred en avaient utilisé contre Dolorès Ombrage. Harry et Ginny riaient. Soudain, une lumière s'abattit sur la table où se trouvaient Harry et Ginny. Celui-ci regarda Bill qui lui fit un clin d'oeil.

« - Le moment est venu pour Ginny d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Mais avant, je voudrais être le premier à le lui offrir. Ce n'est pas un cadeau comme les autres. Comme vous le savez, je sors avec Ginny depuis un peu plus d'un an. J'ai mis du temps mais j'ai fini par succomber à son charme. Cette année, durant ma fuite avec Ron et Hermione, mon seul désir était de la retrouver et qu'elle vienne se blottir dans mes bras. Elle m'a montré son amour en venant se battre à mes côtés alors qu'elle n'était pas majeure. Tout d'abord, je voulais savoir si elle est prête à venir habiter avec moi dès l'année prochaine après ma septième année.

- Oui, j'accepte, dit Ginny. J'ai longtemps réfléchi et j'accepte.

Une étincelle apparut dans les yeux d'Harry.

- Je suis donc pris au dépourvu, dit Harry qui fit rire certaines personnes. Cette année à été bénéfique pour tester mon amour envers toi. Tu me l'as montré comme je l'ai dit et avec l'accord et tes frères et de tes parents, j'aimerais qu'à l'été 2000, tu deviennes Ginny Molly Weasley Potter.

Un silence tomba sur la salle. Ginny regarda Harry puis Bill puis ses parents. Elle baissa la tête puis la releva, les yeux baignés de larmes.

- Ginny, veux-tu devenir ma femme?

- Je... Je dis... OUI!dit Ginny en se jetant dans les bras de Harry.

Après un silence monumental, c'est un tonnerre d'applaudissements qui retentit dans la salle.

- Félicitations, dit Hermione à Harry et Ginny.

- Merci, »dit Harry.

La soirée se termina en un bal où les héros étaient Ginny et Harry.

Le lendemain matin, une journaliste vint voir les deux jeunes sorciers. Mme Weasley, qui ne voulait pas polémiquer les fiançailles de sa fille, refusa qu'elle entre chez elle mais Harry et Ginny arrivèrent.  
« - Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Ginny.  
- Cette journaliste veut absolument vous parler à propos d'hier, dit Mme Weasley.  
- Mme Weasley, dit Harry, avec votre mari, nous avons ordonné aux journalistes de nous laisser tranquilles jusqu'à la mi-août concernant la bataille. S'ils veulent des informations, je veux bien leur répondre et je ne suis pas contre l'idée de parler de mes fiançailles avec Ginny.  
- Très bien, mais pas longtemps. Je dois aller au village pour acheter des légumes pour ce soir.  
Tandis que Mme Weasley disparaissait au loin, Harry et Ginny invitèrent la journaliste à entrer dans la cuisine où se trouvaient Ron et Hermione.  
- Ah, les trois héros, dit la journaliste.  
- Cette journaliste veut nous interroger sur ce qu'on a vécu durant cette année.  
- Pas de soucis, dit Hermione en regardant le journaliste. Madame, depuis combien de temps avez-vous pris du Polynectar ?  
Tout le monde la regarda. Hermione fit signe à Ron en montrant très légèrement les cheveux.  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ?  
- Et moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'écrirais pas au Ministère sur votre condition d'Animagus Non Déclaré ?  
La journaliste la fixa.  
- Bien, je vais prendre un papier et je vais leur écrire à moins que vous nous disiez qui vous êtes et que vous ne racontiez que la vérité dans la Gazette ?  
La femme soupira.  
- Vous ferez une excellente Auror, démasquer les costumes. Je suis Rita Skeeter, dit la journaliste.  
- Comment osez-vous venir ici ! répliqua Harry d'un ton menaçant. Après avoir écrit des horreurs sur moi, puis sur Dumbledore, vous voulez vous en prendre à notre histoire ?  
- Je ferai mon travail. Je sais que Miss Granger prendra soin de lire l'interview à la fin. »  
Harry restait sur ses gardes ainsi qu'Hermione. Mais cela ne les empêcha pas de raconter leur fuite.

Le lendemain, le journal arriva et en titre était inscrit: «_ L'HISTOIRE EXTRAORDINAIRE D'UN JEUNE GARCON À LA POURSUITE DE SON ENNEMI AIDÉ PAR SES DEUX AMIS »_.


	5. Journal et Poudlard Express

CHAPITRE 4: Journal et Poudlard Express

_« L'HISTOIRE EXTRAORDINAIRE D'UN JEUNE GARCON A LA POURSUITE DE SON ENNEMI AIDE PAR SES TROIS AMIS_

Rita Skeeter, journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier, s'est entretenue avec Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley et Hermione Granger.  
R.S.: Comment avez-vous fait pour mettre fin au pouvoir de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom?  
H.P.: Avec le professeur Dumbledore, durant ma sixième année (1996-1997, NDLR), j'ai appris comment Lord Voldemort est arrivé au pouvoir, ce qu'il était avant de devenir ce qu'il était. Bien sûr, je me suis trouvé des ressemblances avec lui: on a trouvé un foyer à Poudlard, on s'est senti quelqu'un à Poudlard et d'une façon différente, on était populaire. Lui parce qu'il était élève brillant, préfet-en-chef et moi, parce que j'avais mis fin à Voldemort à l'âge de quinze mois.  
R.S.: Que pouvez-vous me dire sur le pouvoir de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom?  
H.P.: A l'âge de seize ans, il a demandé à son professeur de potions ce qu'était un horcruxe. C'est un objet où l'on cache une partie de son âme afin de devenir en sorte immortel. Il l'a caché dans six objets en créant six meurtres, ce qui l'a rendu instable. Quand il a essayé de me tuer, une partie de son âme est venu dans la mienne et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai souvent eu des connexions avec lui.  
R.S.: Quels sont ces horcruxes dont vous parlez?  
H.P.: Il a caché son âme dans son journal intime, dans la bague qui a appartenu à sa famille et qui avait pour particularité d'être la Pierre de Résurrection, une des trois Reliques de la Mort mais également dans la coupe de Poufsouffle, le diadème de Serdaigle, le médaillon de Serpentard et dans son serpent Nagini.  
R.S.: Quels ont été les moyens pour les détruire?  
H.P.: C'était assez simple. Lors de ma deuxième année, je me suis rendu dans la Chambre des secrets où le Choixpeau Magique m'a donné l'épée de Gryffondor. Pour éviter que Ginny ne meurt et que Voldemort revienne au pouvoir plus tôt, j'ai transpercé le journal avec un crochet du basilic qui s'était enfoncé dans mon bras quand je l'ai tué avec l'épée. Le journal a alors été détruit et par la même occasion, le premier horcruxe. L'épée de Gryffondor avait été imprégnée du sang du basilic même si elle a été lavée. C'était un moyen très efficace. Le sang du basilic pouvait détruire les horcruxes ainsi que le feu éternel.  
R.S.: On raconte depuis la bataille que vous éprouviez une certaine culpabilité. Pourquoi?  
H.P.: Bien que soulagé que Voldemort soit enfin anéanti, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser aux personnes qui sont mortes pour moi: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et sa femme, Rogue, Cédric Diggory, Fred Weasley, mes parents. Mais je me dit qu'ils se sont battus pour que je survive et ce n'est pas rien non plus.  
R.S.: En parlant de Sirius Black, vous dîtes qu'il est mort pour vous. Mais c'était quand même un criminel!  
H.P.: Non, c'en était pas un. Malgré ce que l'on pense, Sirius n'a tué personne. Le seul responsable de ce carnage dans une rue moldue est Peter Pettigrow lui-même qui a fait croire à sa mort. Or il s'est juste transformé en rat et il a rejoint une famille de sang-pur pour savoir les dernières nouvelles du monde de la sorcellerie au cas où où son maitre reviendrait. Il a atterrit chez les Weasley.  
La suite en page 5 » Harry se redressa. Parler des ces personnes lui avaient fait mal et se sentait à présent nostalgique quand il pensait à eux.

Les jours qui précédèrent la rentrée furent très intenses. Harry ne quittait quasiment plus Ginny et Ron et Hermione paraissait encore plus amoureux qu'avant ce qui amusait drôlement les jeunes fiancés. La veille de la rentrée, le jeune couple eut assez des ricanements.  
« - Qu'y a-t-il de si amusant? lança Hermione.  
- Quand on pense à toutes vos disputes pour en arriver là, dit Harry. Quand je pense à ton histoire avec Lavande où Hermione était méga jalouse, cela me fait rire! Surtout juste avant l'ensorcellement de Katie. Hermione a dit « et si elle te voyais en train de me bécoter? » et ta réaction était plutôt marrante quand j'y repense. »  
Et tous partit dans des souvenirs les plus fous les uns que les autres. Mais la nuit tomba et il fallait bien dormir. Demain, la rentrée à Poudlard serait très différente des autres.

Le lendemain, une escorte vint pour accompagner les Weasley, Harry et Hermione à la gare King's Cross. Arrivés devant le portail magique pour atteindre le Poudlard Express, un des Aurors voulut parler à Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Harry (en gros les quatre élèves partant pour Poudlard).  
« - Je m'appelle Julie Macmillan. Je suis la mère d'Ernie. Je suis chargée de vous assurer une protection. Bien que vous soyez tous majeurs, il n'empêche que vous courez un risque. Il y a encore des Mangemorts en liberté et qui peuvent se rebeller contre vous quatre.  
- Pourquoi moi? demanda Ginny.  
- Tout le monde a appris vos fiançailles avec Mr Potter donc vous êtes vous aussi en danger. Sachant que vous êtes dans une année inférieure aux trois autres, vous aurez un garde du corps officiel.  
- Qui?  
- Vous verrez. Bien, il est temps d'y aller! »

Ils trouvèrent un compartiment assez facilement et Ernie Macmillan entra.  
« - Maman?  
- Je travaille et cela me permettra de te surveiller un peu plus. Qu'y a-t-il?  
- Les préfets-en-chef ont été désignés.  
- Qui est-ce?  
- Ron et Hermione. Leurs exploits ont été le point fort et ils sont de meilleurs préfets que nous. Il faut que vous veniez dans la salle.  
- Ernie, dis au responsable de venir ici même. Ils n'iront nulle part sans mon autorisation et je ne peux me dédoubler. »  
Ernie partit.

Après la visite de Flitwick pour annoncer les nouvelles obligations de Ron et Hermione, quelques élèves vinrent dire bonjour aux quatre héros. Au bout d'une heure, le compartiment comportait dix personnes: Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Mme Macmillan qui sortit car il n'y avait plus de place et ils étaient à l'étroit, Neville, Luna, les jumelles Padma et Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown. Ils étaient arrivés en même temps.  
« - Je suis surpris que tu sois là, Lavande, dit Hermione. Vous vous êtes séparés en de mauvais termes!  
- Je suis venue par simple amitié envers les jumelles Patil.  
- Comme par hasard, dit Hermione.  
- Hermione, ça suffit, dit Ron, mal à l'aise.  
- Ron, il faut que tout le monde soit au courant, non?  
- A propos de quoi? demanda Ginny.  
- Le lendemain de vos fiançailles, Ron et George ont parlé d'un double mariage. George n'était pas vraiment pour. Le soir, j'ai demandé plus d'informations à Ron et j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que le mariage de Harry et Ginny aura lieu en même temps que mon mariage avec Ron.  
- T'es sérieuse? demanda Ron.  
- Mais oui, dit Hermione. Je t'aime et tu le sais. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter?  
- Tu crois vraiment que tu l'aimes assez pour te marier avec lui? lança une voix.  
Tout le monde se retourna vers Lavande.  
- A ce que je sache, vous n'êtes ensemble que depuis quelques mois?  
- Et à ce que je sache, Ron t'a plaqué pour moi, non?  
Lavande écarquilla les yeux.  
- Comment oses-tu, Sang-deaaaahhhhh!  
Lavande se retrouva la tête à l'envers. Harry et Ron regardèrent autour d'eux.  
- Hermione, je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les sortilèges du Prince de Sang-Mêlé?remarqua Ron.  
- On peut changer! » dit Hermione en riant.

Ils passèrent une bonne après-midi et Neville raconta son bonheur d'avoir retrouvé ses parents. Ils devraient reprendre leur métier très bientôt. Quand ils descendirent, ils virent Hagrid.  
« - Votre dernière année, enfin?  
- Ne soyez pas triste, Hagrid! Vous serez toujours le bienvenue à la maison, dit Harry. Et j'aurais quelque chose à vous demander. »

Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard avec les calèches et Harry vit Poudlard, le château entièrement neuf comme si il n'y avait jamais eu de bataille quatre mois plus tôt.


	6. Une rentrée bien difficile

CHAPITRE 5: Une rentrée bien différente

Quand la calèche pénétra dans Poudlard, Harry regarda au dehors. Ce château, ces lumières, ces nombreuses pièces, ces nombreux passages secrets, jamais Harry ne les oublierait. Il les enseignera plus tard à ses enfants, il leur donnera la cape et la carte. A l'idée de franchir pour la dernière fois les portes de ce château, Harry eut un pincement au cœur. A Poudlard, il avait appris qui il était, qui étaient ses parents, qui était Voldemort, il s'était fait des amis, il avait rencontré Cho Chang avec qui il était sorti et qui était sa première petite amie, c'est aussi dans ce château dans une des pièces secrètes de Poudlard qu'il avait embrassé pour la première fois sa future femme Ginny. C'est dans ce même endroit qu'il avait mis fin à la vie de Voldemort, qu'il avait vengé toutes les personnes mortes à cause de lui.  
« - Harry ?  
Harry tourna la tête vers Ginny qui l'avait appelé.  
- Il faut descendre. »  
Harry descendit et alla vers le château. Comme à son habitude, Peeves était présent et lâchait des ballons d'eau sur les élèves. Quand Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna et Ginny arrivèrent, Peeves s'arrêta et s'inclina vers les héros.  
« - Peeves, c'est notre dernière année, dit Ron.  
- Peeves, on est des élèves, » dit Harry.  
Peeves, qui n'obéissait qu'au Baron Sanglant (fantôme de Serpentard) et à Fred et George quand ils s'étaient échappés de Poudlard en lui ordonnant de faire vivre un cauchemar à Ombrage, leur obéit et ils furent tellement aspergés d'eau qu'ils furent mouillés jusqu'aux os. Mais ils rirent de bon cœur au grand désespoir de Rusard, le concierge.  
Ils entrèrent, s'assirent et virent une étrange bassine que Harry reconnut aussitôt : la Pensine de Dumbledore. Après que les élèves de première année furent arrivés, McGonagall expliqua le nouveau mode de répartition.  
« - Suite au malheur arrivé durant la bataille au Choixpeau Magique, j'ai découvert que le professeur Dumbledore, qui pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas, était directeur de Poudlard et est mort il y a deux ans. Eh bien, il a transformé la Pensine en un mode de répartition. Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez votre main au-dessus de la Pensine qui laissera échapper de la fumée. Si elle est rouge, vous irez à Gryffondor. Si elle est jaune, vous irez à Poufsouffle. Si elle est bleue, vous irez à Serdaigle. Et enfin si elle est verte, vous irez à Serpentard.  
Et la répartition commença. Les élèves furent répartis et le banquet commença.  
« - J'avais pensé que McGonagall aurait prononcé un mot sur la bataille, dit Hermione.  
- Le discours est à la fin du repas, Hermione, dit Ginny.  
- Oui, c'est vrai, dit une voix féminine.  
Un fantôme se glissa et vint « s'asseoir » à côté d'Harry et posa sa main fantomatique sur celle de Harry. Ginny fronça les sourcils.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Weasley, je ne vous vole pas votre fiancé. Même chez les fantômes, on est au courant, dit la Dame Grise.  
- Bonsoir, dit Harry.  
- Mr Potter, je suis tellement navrée de ce qui est arrivé. Tout est de ma faute.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Vous le savez bien. Le diadème.  
- Écoutez, il n'y a qu'un seul fautif bien que manipulé par l'intelligence de cet élève, c'est le professeur Slughorn, ne vous tracassez pas. Il aurait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait de toute façon, dit Harry.  
- Vous pouvez me tutoyer.  
- Je ne préfère pas, vous êtes quand même la fille d'une des fondatrices de ce château.  
- Quoi ? s'écrièrent Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Neville.  
- Je pense que je devrais raconter tout à tout le monde, dit la Dame Grise.  
- Vous avez été manipulée et la seule personne fautive est le Baron.  
- Je n'aurais jamais dû m'enfuir.  
- Dès que le banquet sera terminé, j'enverrai un patronus parlant à McGonagall », dit Harry.  
Il sortit sa baguette, pensa fort à sa victoire contre Voldemort, chuchota des paroles et un cerf apparut et fonça vers la table des professeurs. En échange, un chat argenté vint vers Harry.  
« - Ce sera avec plaisir, Harry, dit le chat avec la voix de McGonagall. Et félicitations pour votre Patronus parlant. »  
Quand McGonagall se leva une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harry se leva suivi de la Dame Grise. Harry se mit face aux élèves.  
« - Vous me connaissez tous ici même si vous venez d'une famille moldue. Pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient, je m'appelle Harry Potter. Je suis en septième année et je suis à Gryffondor. Il y a quatre mois, j'ai vaincu Lord Voldemort définitivement. Il est mort, des Mangemorts sont à Azkaban, d'autres sont encore en liberté mais plus pour longtemps je l'espère. Ce qui m'amène là ce soir, ce qui est exceptionnel, c'est qu'avant la bataille, j'ai parlé à quelqu'un. Je recherchais le diadème de Serdaigle. Il avait été transformé en Horcruxe qui est un quelconque objet dans lequel on peut placer une partie de son âme. Cette soirée-là, j'ai parlé à la Dame Grise qui m'a aidé entre autre à le trouver. Mais ce qui m'amène là, ce n'est pas pour vous raconter la bataille car elle a été très douloureuse et je respecte les deuils de Ron et Ginny Weasley ainsi que celui de Dennis Crivey qui ont perdu leur frère dans cette guerre, et de d'autres aussi que j'ai sûrement oublié. Veuillez m'en excuser. Je laisse la parole à la Dame Grise d'où son véritable nom Héléna Serdaigle.  
Des murmures se firent entendre.  
- Ce n'est pas facile de vous dire qui je suis. Je suis assez mal envers Harry Potter car j'ai aidé l'assassin de ses parents. Oui, je m'appelle Héléna Serdaigle et je suis la fille de Rowena, l'une des fondatrices de Poudlard et qui a donné son nom à l'une des quatre maisons. J'avais volé le diadème de ma mère. Elle m'a protégée, même avec ma trahison. J'ai dû fuir.  
- NON !  
Une voix s'éleva. Le Baron Sanglant s'avança.  
- Ne me touche pas, dit Héléna. Tu as fait assez de dégâts ! Le Baron est une vieille connaissance. Oui, très ancienne connaissance. Il était fou amoureux de moi et il s'est lancé à ma recherche, dit Héléna, les sourcils transparents froncés. Il m'a retrouvée et il m'a... tuée, dit-elle dans un soupir. Ne pouvant supporter d'avoir tué sa bien-aimée, il s'est tué lui-même. Voilà. Vous savez la vérité sur les deux fantômes de Poudlard qui ont connu sa naissance. Je laisse la parole à la directrice.  
- Merci, dit McGonagall. Cette année sera très différente. Comme vous le voyez, vous êtes assez serrés dans cette salle. Certains élèves se sont joints à d'autres. Bref, à partir de la cinquième année, vous serez divisés en deux. Je vous explique. Les élèves devant être en sixième année aujourd'hui sont en cinquième année et ainsi de suite. Sachez que les cours de cette année devront fournir une exigence hors du commun. Nous sous-entendons que vous avez déjà des connaissances. Ceux qui veulent passer leur BUSE en novembre doivent venir m'en parler. Ainsi, vous passerez les épreuves dès la deuxième semaine de novembre. Si vous vous en sentez capable. Les BUSE seront adaptés à ce que vous avez appris l'année dernière. Jusqu'aux examens, chaque professeur reverra les notions importantes avec les élèves « redoublants ». Pour les sixièmes années « redoublants », si vous voulez passer en septième année, vous devrez passer des tests dès la troisième semaine de septembre. Après ce sera trop tard. - Quel genre de tests aurons-nous ? demanda Luna.  
- Des écrits et des pratiques de sortilèges. Nous privilégierons les élèves ayant participé à la bataille. Ceux qui veulent passer ces tests devront poser leurs candidatures jeudi soir dernier délai. Bien, vous êtes sûrement très fatigués. Il est temps d'aller se coucher !  
Harry demanda le mot de passe à Hermione (victoire) et alla, avec Ginny, vers la table des professeurs.  
- Professeur McGonagall ?  
- Oui ?  
- Vous avez été géniale, dit Harry. Ce n'est pas évident quand on n'est pas habitué mais vous êtes restée digne et courageuse, les dons de Gryffondor.  
- Merci, Harry.  
- Professeur, dit Ginny.  
- Vous voulez vous inscrire ?  
- Oui. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile mais j'y arriverai.  
- J'en suis persuadée », dit McGonagall en souriant.  
Harry et Ginny traînèrent dans les couloirs et arrivèrent devant le passage menant à la salle commune de Gryffondor.  
« - La règle est la règle, dit la Grosse Dame.  
- Pas de problème en cas de victoire, dit Harry.  
- Très bien, entrez, » ronchonna le portrait.  
Il y eut des acclamations mais épuisé, Harry préféra aller se coucher.


	7. Une rencontre bouleversante

CHAPITRE 6: Une rencontre bouleversante

Le lendemain, Harry aurait écrasé le réveil quand il sonna. Alors que Dean, Neville, Ron et Seamus se levaient, Harry resta couché et murmura un vague « j'arrive ». Harry se redressa et mit ses lunettes. Il se sentit mal tout d'un coup. Harry savait pourquoi. Chaque fois qu'il revenait à Poudlard, il pouvait être confronté à Voldemort à tout instant. Mais aujourd'hui, cette crainte s'était envolée bien qu'il restait des enfants de Mangemorts dans l'école.  
Il descendit dans la salle commune où Ginny l'attendait.  
« - Bonjour, dit Harry en l'embrassant.  
- Arrête, cela me gêne, chuchota Ginny en rougissant.  
- D'accord. Tiens, tu connais cette élève ?  
Ginny regarda derrière elle. L'élève semblait perdue.  
- Bonjour, dit Ginny.  
- Euh... B... Bonjour, balbutia la jeune fille.  
- Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
- Alice Dubois.  
- Tu ne serais pas de la famille d'Olivier Dubois, remarquable capitaine et gardien de Gryffondor ?  
- Oui. Je suis sa sœur. Ma mère vient de Beauxbâtons alors elle a voulu que j'y aille. Jusqu'à l'année dernière, dit Alice, les larmes aux yeux.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Harry.  
- Vous-Savez-Qui a tué mes parents. Olivier m'a protégée. On a transplané. Il m'a cachée durant un an et cet été, on est venu ici pour m'inscrire. Je suis en dernière année.  
- C'est fantastique ! dit Harry. On sera dans la même classe. Viens, on te fera visiter le château après le petit-déjeuner. Enfin, quand on aura une heure de libre. »  
Harry, Ginny et Alice descendirent et Alice fit la connaissance de Hermione, Ron et Neville. Soudain, le professeur McGonagall se leva.  
« - Silence, hier soir, j'ai oublié de mentionner deux nouveaux enseignants Frank Londubat sera chargé de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et Alice Londubat prendra ma place en tant que directrice de Gryffondor et professeur de Métamorphose. J'aimerais aussi qu'on accueille chaleureusement Alice Dubois qui vient effectuer sa dernière année dans notre établissement. Afin de leur assurer une bonne année scolaire, je voudrais que personne n'interroge Harry, Ron, Hermione et Alice sur leur passé ou ce qu'ils ont fait l'année dernière. Le premier qui les interrogera verra retirer 50 points à sa maison et un mois de retenue. Cette année, les couloirs sont renforcés et il y a des capteurs dans toute l'école ! Sur ce, je laisse aux directeurs des maisons le soin de vous remettre vos emplois du temps. »  
Alice longea la table et arriva aux élèves de septième année. Ginny n'avait toujours pas reçu son emploi du temps.  
« - Professeur, il y a un problème. Je devrais être en sixième année et vous ne m'avez pas donné d'emploi du temps.  
- Il n'y a pas de problème. Hier soir, le professeur McGonagall vous a fait directement passer en septième année car vous avez été d'une grande agilité durant la bataille et qu'elle veut vous récompenser. Et votre envie de passer le concours l'a convaincue. »  
Ginny sourit.  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Alice et Neville avaient Potions puis DCFM.  
« - Eh bien, ça ne va pas être du gâteau, dit Ron. Slughorn et Frank Londubat. Il paraît que c'est un très grand Auror mais sans exercice durant dix-sept ans !  
- Ils ont passé leur été à réviser leurs cours de Poudlard pour postuler, ce que McGonagall n'a pas refusé, dit Neville. Mais bon, j'aurais préféré ne pas être dans leurs classes !  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Alice.  
- Mes parents sont des victimes. Ils sont devenus fous après avoir été torturés. Ils ont été guéris miraculeusement après la bataille finale.  
- D'accord, » dit Alice en le regardant.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en cours de Potions, Slughorn leur accorda un sourire.  
« - Bienvenue en dernière année à Poudlard. Bien, rien ne m'empêche de faire mes cours normalement. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier la potion d'Invisibilité. Vous trouverez la composition et la fabrication dans votre livre à la page 15. Vous pouvez vous mettre à deux.  
- Va chercher les ingrédients, dit Harry à Ginny. Je dois parler à Slughorn.  
Harry s'avança.  
- Harry, mon garçon. Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Je voudrais parler de ma sixième année. Le professeur Rogue avait raison quand il disait que je n'avais jamais montré le talent des potions lorsqu'il était maître des potions. Si j'ai réussi cette année-là, ce n'est pas dû à mon talent. Je suivais les instructions d'une personne appelée prince de sang-mêlé, personne qui n'était autre que Severus Rogue. Ne vous étonnez pas que je ne fasse pas de grands miracles cette année, dit Harry.  
Slughorn resta perplexe.  
- Mmmhh, je ne peux pas vous en vouloir, dit-il, songeur. Mais j'aimerais que vous fassiez vos potions avec la plus grande des concentrations.  
- Oui monsieur, » dit Harry.  
A la fin du cours de Potions, Harry avait réussi un véritable miracle. Bien qu'il l'eut faite avec Ginny, la potion était semblable à celle de Ron et Hermione. Puis ils sortirent et allèrent dans la salle de DCFM. Harry vit Ron regarder Alice qui se trouvait avec Neville. Harry l'attrapa par le bras alors que tout le monde entrait dans la salle.  
« - Quoi ?  
- Ron, tu es fiancé, je te rappelle ! Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma vie à consoler Hermione, une fois ça m'a suffit !  
- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
- Réfléchis! Ne va pas croire que je ne sais pas quel genre de regard tu lances à Alice! Si Hermione l'apprend, tu y laisseras plusieurs cheveux. Alors, un conseil, ne la regarde pas! » dit Harry puis ils entrèrent dans la classe.  
Le cours consistait à faire apparaître un patronus et la quasi-totalité savait le faire, plus ou moins. Frank Londubat fut surpris.  
« - En 1995, on a eu un professeur qui nous interdisait d'utiliser la magie, expliqua Neville à son père. Harry, Ron et Hermione ont créé un club où on pouvait apprendre à se défendre contre les Forces du Mal mais aussi contre Voldemort qui venait de réapparaitre ! Pour y entrer, il n'y avait que trois règles ne pas être un Serpentard, croire au retour de Voldemort et soutenir Harry et Dumbledore. L'année dernière, l'Armée de Dumbledore, nom donné à notre organisation, n'avait que deux règles: soutenir Harry et fuir le régime des Carrow. Durant la première AD, Harry nous a enseigné le sortilège. Depuis, on s'y est entrainé très dur.  
- Je suis ravi, dit Frank. A mon époque, ce n'était pas la même chose. Disons qu'il y avait les Serpentard d'un côté et les Gryffondor de l'autre.  
- Professeur, interrompit Harry. Ce conflit ne concernerait pas les années 1970 ?  
- Vous avez deviné, Harry. En effet, les Maraudeurs étaient le centre d'intérêt de l'école. Mais je les ai peu connus. Quand ils sont entrés à Poudlard, je me trouvais en quatrième année et ce fut difficile pour moi d'attendre une année de plus pour épouser Alice. »  
Frank lança un clin d'œil à Neville qui rougit.

L'après-midi, Hermione avait Arithmancie et Étude des Runes. Ron et Harry étaient donc libres.  
« - C'est rare qu'on n'ait pas de devoirs !  
- C'est vrai, » dit Harry.  
Alors qu'il révisait quelques sortilèges pour les cours du lendemain matin, Harry ne vit pas Ron partir. Il alla voir Alice qui se trouvait toujours avec Neville.  
« - Puis-je te parler, Alice ?  
- Bien sûr, dit la jeune fille.  
Ils s'éloignèrent un peu.  
- Ron, avant d'aller plus loin, je voudrais te dire quelque chose.  
- Heu... oui.  
- J'ai vu que tu n'arrêtais pas de me regarder. Neville est un gentil garçon mais ce n'est pas mon genre. Ron, quand je t'ai vu, je me suis sentie bizarre.  
- Alice, je suis déjà avec Hermione et...  
- Tu peux la quitter, dit Alice en se rapprochant de lui et de son visage.  
Alors qu'elle allait l'embrasser, il y eut un éclair rouge qui toucha Ron de plein fouet. Alice se retourna. Neville pointait sa baguette vers eux. Harry accourut et libéra Ron du sortilège.  
- Qu'est ce qui te prend ? demanda Harry à Neville.  
- Je... Je suis ….  
- Un idiot ? Ça c'est sûr, tu aurais pu le blesser, s'exclama Alice.  
- Un idiot ? répéta Neville, baissant sa baguette.  
- Oui, parfaitement. Je sais que tu es amoureux de moi mais je ne le suis pas. J'aime Ron et c'est réciproquaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh hhhhhhhhhhh !  
Alice fut suspendue en l'air par le pied. Tout le monde se retourna et vit Hermione sur le seuil de l'entrée de la tour de Gryffondor. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.  
- Hermione... commença Ron.  
- Tu me dégoûtes ! »  
Hermione laissa tomber Alice sur Ron. Ginny regarda Harry puis ils allèrent chercher Hermione.

Ils la trouvèrent près du lac et elle leur annonça qu'entre elle et Ron, c'était définitivement fini.


	8. Une idée secrète

CHAPITRE 7: Une idée secrète

Harry, Ginny et Hermione ne rentrèrent pas immédiatement à la tour de Gryffondor. Ils allèrent à la bibliothèque. Tous les regards se tournaient vers eux.  
« - Hermione, dit Ginny, est-ce vraiment fini entre Ron et toi ?  
- Oui, dit Hermione.  
- Vous avez partagé bien plus dur que ça, dit Harry. L'année dernière, Ron est parti car le médaillon lui faisait perdre la tête. Pour se racheter, il a détruit le médaillon !  
- Je sais, dit Hermione en soupirant. Ron aime Alice.  
- Ron t'aime, je t'en fais le serment, dit Harry. On en a discuté. Il est amoureux de toi mais il y a son instinct masculin qui refait surface.  
- Comment ça ? demanda Ginny, curieuse.  
- Dès qu'il voit une jeune fille belle, il tombe sous le charme. Mais de là à tomber amoureux...  
- Harry, si tu prends le parti de ce crétin, je ne te parle plus, tu m'entends ?  
- Hermione, laisse-moi juste un moment pour comprendre ce qui se passe entre eux !  
- Très bien, je te laisse une heure ! »  
Harry sortit de la bibliothèque et monta les escaliers pour aller dans la salle commune. Quand il entra, il vit Ron dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée.  
« - Salut, dit Harry.  
- Harry ? Je pensais que c'était Hermione.  
- Elle est très fâchée ! Dis-moi, tu l'aimes vraiment Alice ?  
- Elle est jolie mais sans plus. Je ne la connais pas ! J'aime Hermione et quand je lui ai dit qu'on était fiancé, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire contre ça.  
- Très bien, dit Harry, soulagé. Viens à la bibliothèque et tu vas lui dire ! »  
Harry et Ron marchaient vers la bibliothèque quand ils virent Hermione et Ginny.  
« - Hermione, Ron voudrait te parler.  
- Je l'écoute.  
Ron lui raconta ce qui s'était passé ensuite.  
- Tu crois que tu vas m'impressionner ?  
- Hermione Jean Granger, je t'aime et s'il le faut je t'épouserai de suite ! s'exclama Ron.  
Hermione le regarda, sourit puis rougit. Pour finir, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

A partir du lendemain, les élèves de septième année eurent du travail par dessus la tête. L'amour entre Ron et Hermione se rétablissait petit à petit et celui entre Harry et Ginny augmentait de jour en jour. A la fin d'un cours de Métamorphose, il alla voir Alice Londubat.  
« - Professeur, savez-vous le mot de passe du bureau du professeur McGonagall ?  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je dois lui demander quelque chose.  
- Très bien, c'est « chat » pour cette semaine. Ne tardez pas ! »

Harry sortit, embrassa Ginny et monta au bureau de la directrice. Il prononça le mot de passe et entra dans le bureau surprenant la sorcière.  
« - Harry ! Quelle surprise de vous voir ici !  
- Professeur, je voudrais vous demander quelque chose. Est-il possible d'organiser une très grande fête pour Noël ?  
- Un mariage sans doute ? dit une voix.  
Harry tourna légèrement la tête. Il reconnaissait entre mille cette voix douce.  
- Bonjour, professeur Dumbledore. Euh... oui, avoua-t-il.  
- Je pense que la mariée est Ginny Weasley ?  
- Qui d'autre ? demanda Harry. Je voudrais aussi que ce soit un beau cadeau pour Ron et Hermione, on avait prévu qu'on se marierait en même temps !  
- Eh bien, je vais voir mais on ne peut rien refuser aux trois héros de cette grande guerre ! » dit McGonagall.  
Harry sourit. Ce sera le plus beau Noël des Weasley.

Avant de se lancer dans une telle aventure, Harry devait en parler à Ron et Hermione. Il s'était renseigné sur un mariage sorcier. Que ce soit chez les sorciers ou chez les Moldus, les mariés doivent avoir dix-huit ans ou que les parents soient d'accord pour laisser leur enfant prendre une nouvelle vie. Le samedi suivant cette démarche, Harry donna rendez-vous à Ginny et à ses parents dans le bureau de McGonagall pour parler du mariage.  
« - Il est trop tôt, dit Ginny.  
- Il te faut une robe de mariée, dit Molly Weasley.  
- C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé, dit la jeune fille.  
- Avec l'accord de Minerva, je peux venir pour faire des essayages avec Mme Guipure pour toi et Hermione.  
- Ce serait magnifique, dit Ginny.  
- Très bien, disons première séance, samedi prochain ?  
- D'accord, mais excusez-moi, mais j'ai des devoirs à faire en retard !  
Ginny partit ce qui arrangea Harry.  
- Mr et Mme Weasley, si je vous ai fait venir, ce n'est pas pour vous parler de la cérémonie mais de la date du mariage.  
- Il ne pourra se faire qu'après le 11 août de l'année prochaine, date où Ginny aura 18 ans, dit Molly.  
- Justement, avec les professeurs et Mme Guipure, on s'est mis d'accord pour une date inférieure mais il faut votre autorisation. Voilà, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en quelques jours. Ron et Hermione ont failli rompre et Ginny et moi sommes plus amoureux que jamais. Je voudrais comme cadeau pour tout le monde et pour célébrer cette nouvelle vie, me marier le 24 décembre !  
Arthur regarda sa femme.  
- Je suis partant, dit Arthur. Et toi ?  
Molly regarda Harry puis son mari.  
- Je ne peux pas être contre mais c'est...  
- Le bon moment », acheva Arthur.  
Harry rayonna.

Le samedi suivant, les élèves furent convoqués dans la Grande Salle pour annoncer la nouvelle alors qu' Hermione et Ginny allèrent avec Molly sur le Chemin de Traverse. McGonagall se leva et parla :  
« - Comme vous le savez tous, Harry Potter a demandé Ginny Weasley en mariage cet été. Pour unifier leur amour, Harry voudrait faire le mariage ici, la veille de Noël.  
Un grand brouhaha se fit entendre.  
- Bien, avant de partir, les directeurs et directrices des quatre maisons viendront vous voir pour faire une sorte de Serment Inviolable. Celui qui parle de ce mariage et que ça atteint les oreilles de Miss Weasley ou de Miss Granger passera un mois dans les cachots, est-ce clair ? »  
Les élèves, quelques peu terrifiés, acceptèrent donc l'idée qu'un tel événement pourrait se produire.

Durant les semaines précédant le début des vacances, Ginny s'aperçut qu'il y avait des murmures sur son passage. Le premier jour des vacances, McGonagall annonça que la neige empêchait le Poudlard Express de passer, bloquant tous les élèves à Poudlard. Les familles seraient autorisées à passer les fêtes avec leurs enfants. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour garder Ginny qui voulait partir chez elle durant les vacances.  
La veille du mariage, Ginny eut une merveilleuse nouvelle à annoncer à Harry qui profita de ce moment pour tout lui avouer.  
« - Harry, je viens de recevoir une lettre de maman ! Ma robe et celle d'Hermione sont prêtes !  
- C'est parfait, dit Harry. J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer. Cela ne changera rien entre nous ?  
- C'est à propos du mariage ?  
- Oui.  
- Je t'écoute, dit Ginny, loin de s'imaginer ce qui se passerait le lendemain.  
- Ce n'est pas une coïncidence que vous ayez fait vos robes de mariée très tôt car demain, tu donneras ton nom à Hermione et je te donnerai le mien !  
Harry regarda Ginny. Ses yeux verts se remplirent de larmes.  
- Ne me dis pas que demain...  
- Tu seras Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter et Hermione sera Hermione Jean Granger Weasley. **  
**Ginny esquissa un sourire.  
- Tu sais, la couturière a gaffé. La semaine dernière, elle m'a dit « c'est bientôt le grand jour » avant de rougir de honte. Mais au début je n'y prêtai pas grande attention. Maintenant, oui.  
- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?  
- Bien sûr que non ! » dit Ginny en l'embrassant.


	9. De drôles de vacances de Noël

CHAPITRE 8: De drôles de vacances de Noël

Le lendemain, Harry se retrouva dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Où était-il? Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal à la tête? Soudain, un oreiller s'abattit sur lui.  
« - Debout, le futur marié! s'écria Ernie Macmillan.  
- Quoi? Où suis-je?  
- Dans le dortoir masculin des élèves de septième année de Poufsouffle!  
- Pouf... Poufsouffle? Que fais-je ici? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas à Gryffondor?  
- Tu ne vas pas croire qu'on allait te laisser dormir sous la même maison que ta future femme!  
- Ma future femme?  
- Ginny deviendra ta femme dans exactement huit heures. Il est 6h00 du matin.  
- 6h00?  
- Il faut le temps de t'habiller et de te rafraîchir les idées, dit Ernie en lui montrant une dizaine de Bièraubeurre.  
- J'ai bu hier soir, c'est ça?  
- Ouais, dit Justin Finch-Fletchey. Et plutôt beaucoup. Huit en tout, tu aurais dû être malade! »  
Harry se rallongea. Ainsi la date fatidique était arrivée. 24 décembre 1998. Il ne l'oublierait jamais. Mais il savait qu'il devrait attendre la fin de l'année scolaire pour pouvoir vivre avec elle et dormir avec.

Son petit-déjeuner arriva par des elfes de maison qui portaient un tablier aux couleurs de Gryffondor marqués « Aux jeunes mariés! Vive les Weasley et Potter ». Soudain, il se rappela de Ron.  
« - Où est Ron? demanda-t-il à l'un des elfes.  
- Dans le dortoir des septièmes années de Serpentard! Il n'avait pas l'air heureux du tout. » dit l'elfe.  
Harry sourit. Il imaginait Ron au milieu des Serpentard.

Il dut attendre cinq longues heures avant de voir Ginny. Durant les préparatifs, Ron et Harry s'étaient « échangés » les mariées, Ron étant avec sa soeur et Harry avec Hermione.  
« - Tu es splendide, souffla Harry.  
- Tu n'as pas encore vu Ginny. Elle est deux fois plus belle que moi! Je vous envie, tous les deux. Vous serez sans doute le plus beau couple de ce double mariage! »  
Les invités autour d'eux s'arrêtèrent. Harry regarda en haut des escaliers. Il se figea, prêt à s'évanouir. En haut des escaliers, tenant les bras de son frère Ron et de son père, Ginny souriait. Sa robe d'un bleu très pâle descendait jusqu'au sol. Une petite traîne était tenue par Luna. Ses cheveux roux étaient relevés en un chignon magnifique. Et par-dessus sa robe, un voile très léger faisait ressortir sa beauté. Ils avancèrent et Ron et son père laissèrent la future mariée devant son futur époux.  
« - Hermione m'avait dit que tu serais deux fois plus belle qu'elle, mais elle avait tort. Tu es mille fois plus belle, murmura Harry, incapable de parler plus haut.  
- Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir, dit Ginny. On y va? »

Les invités rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle et les deux couples entrèrent l'un après l'autre. Des applaudissements retentirent de chaque côté. Il fut convenu que Neville soit le témoin de Harry et Ginny tandis que Luna serait celui de Ron et Hermione.  
« - Bien, dit le sorcier qui présidait le double mariage. Aujourd'hui, 24 décembre 1998, nous sommes ici pour unir Harry James Potter à Ginevra Molly Weasley et Ronald Billius Weasley à Hermione Jean Granger. M. Harry James Potter, né le 31 juillet 1980 à Godric's Hollow, voulez-vous épouser Miss Ginevra Weasley ici présente?  
- Oui, répondit Harry, maladroit.  
- Mr Ronald Billius Weasley, né le 1er mars 1980 près de Loutry Sainte Chaspoule, voulez-vous épouser Miss Hermione Granger ici présente?  
- Oui, répondit Ron.  
- Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley, née le 11 aout 1981 près de Loutry Sainte Chaspoule, voulez-vous épouser M. Harry Potter ici présent?  
- Oui, répondit Ginny, les yeux remplis de larmes et le sourire aux lèvres.  
- Miss Hermione Jean Granger, née le 19 septembre 1979 à Londres, voulez-vous épouser Mr Ronald Weasley ici présent?  
- Oui.  
- Je déclare Mr Harry James Potter marié à Ginevra Molly Weasley et Mr Ronald Billius Weasley marié à Hermione Jean Granger! »  
Il fit apparaître une explosion d'étincelles rouges et or. Tout le monde vint féliciter les deux couples. Au loin, Harry remarqua Andromeda Tonks avec un bébé.  
« - Excusez-moi, dit Harry en essayant de passer parmi les invités.  
Il arriva à hauteur de la grand-mère de son filleul.  
- Comment allez-vous?  
- Très bien, difficile de s'occuper d'un enfant très jeune à mon âge mais bon!  
- Si vous voulez, je m'en occuperais quelques temps quand je me serais installé avec Ginny.  
- En tout cas, c'était un merveilleux mariage. Dommage que celui de Dora et Remus n'était pas comme celui-ci mais dans les conditions où ils se sont mariés...  
- Je comprends. Bien, je dois retourner auprès de Ginny. Mais venez à notre table. On demandera à un elfe de nous apporter quelque chose pour Teddy!  
- D'accord, » répondit Andromeda.  
Quand les élèves commencèrent à partir, McGonagall déclara qu'il était l'heure de dormir car il était quand même 5h00 du matin.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il y avait un mot de la part de Ron qui disait « Si tu veux remplir ton estomac, il suffit de dire « manger » pour qu'un elfe te l'apporte. Moi, quand je me suis levé et après avoir dit bonjour à Hermione, j'ai dit "J'aimerais bien manger" et deux elfes m'ont apporté un repas grandiose. C'était notre premier repas en amoureux! C'était magique. Ron » Harry sourit. Il se leva, s'habilla et vit une chevelure rousse dans un fauteuil. S'approchant discrètement, il l'embrassa dans le cou.  
« - Tu m'as fait peur, dit Ginny. Je me suis levée il y a un instant. J'ai dû m'assoupir, je ne suis pas habituée à me coucher à une heure tardive.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, que dirais-tu d'un bon repas?  
- Oh oui, dit Ginny. Mais il y a longtemps que les autres élèves ont mangé!  
Crac! Six elfes apparurent et installèrent une table, deux chaises, des chandelles et firent apparaître un véritable festin.  
- Qu'est-ce que...  
- Alors, on mange? » dit Harry en invitant sa femme à s'asseoir.

Le lendemain, après avoir digéré une telle soirée, Hermione reçut la Gazette du Sorcier.  
« - Quel est le titre? demanda Harry. Le double mariage jamais organisé à Poudlard?  
- Même pas, dit Hermione. Tout ce qui est banal. Tiens, d'après les voisins du manoir des Malefoy, il serait à nouveau habité alors que personne n'y résidait depuis la bataille.  
- Je vais aller voir McGonagall pour lui demander si je peux y aller. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque que des moldus se fassent tuer par Malefoy. »  
Ginny suivit Harry et ils allèrent voir McGonagall qui leur accorda le droit à condition qu'ils aillent avec les Londubat.  
Ils transplanèrent près du manoir. Ils jetèrent un sortilège de Désillusion sur le manoir pour le faire disparaître aux yeux des moldus. Harry s'approcha. Il toucha la barrière qui s'ouvrit seule. Frank Londubat prit le contrôle. Ils avancèrent petit à petit. Harry sortit sa cape d'invisibilité qu'ils revêtirent. Harry marcha et alla dans la pièce principale.  
« - Hominum revelio! Il y a deux personnes à l'étage. J'y vais, dit Frank.  
- Non, ce serait prendre un risque, dit Harry. Laissez-moi faire. Je vous enverrai un Patronus si j'ai besoin d'aide. »  
Harry avança, monta lentement les marches et atteignit le premier étage. Il entendit deux voix, une masculine et une autre qui était faible.  
« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais aller à Poudlard et demander de l'aide!  
- N'y... Va... Pas! Res... Te... Auprès... De moi! dit la personne faible dans un murmure.  
La porte était entrebâillée. Des rideaux cachaient la personne faible mais Harry reconnut le jeune homme. Il avait des cheveux blonds sales, des habits déchirés, un menton pointu.  
- Il faut te soigner, dit Drago Malefoy.  
- N... Non... Ton... Père... A... Tué... Frère... Ami... Harry... Potter... Il... Doit... Payer...  
- Il paiera, dit Harry, faisant sursauter Drago. Je te conseillerais de ne pas m'attaquer. Deux Aurors sont avec moi.  
- Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Je voulais aller voir Granger et l'infirmière. Ma mère est très malade. Potter, aide-moi, dit Malefoy, les yeux remplis de larmes.  
- Je vais appeler les Aurors et Ginny.  
Il envoya un patronus. Ils accoururent mais ils virent que Harry n'était pas en danger.

- J'ai besoin d'eau chaude et de linge propre, dit Harry, se souvenant comment Hermione avait soigné Ron après sa désartibulation.  
- Qu'y a-t-il? demanda Ginny.  
- Narcissa Malefoy est très mal en point, dit Harry. Elle pourrait nous aider à retrouver son mari.  
- Très bien, dit Frank. J'y cours.  
- Ramenez Ron et Hermione. J'aurais besoin d'eux! »  
Mme Malefoy était brûlante de fièvre. Hermione arriva à temps.  
« - Que se passe-t-il?  
- Il faut que tu m'aides, il faut la sauver. Il n'y a pas de mais. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. »

Hermione, Ron, Harry et Ginny restèrent au manoir tandis que les Londubat étaient retournés à Poudlard tout en restant en lien avec les deux jeunes couples mariés. Drago avait subitement changé mais était rongé par la maladie de sa mère.


	10. Une famille pas si pure que ça

CHAPITRE 9: Une famille pas si pure que ça

Ron et Ginny retournèrent à Poudlard pour suivre les cours tandis que Harry et Hermione restaient au manoir pour surveiller Malefoy et soigner Narcissa.

Une semaine après la reprise des cours, Drago vint réveiller Hermione qui dormait dans une chambre d'amis.  
« - Hein! Quoi! Qu'est-ce! dit-elle en attrapant sa baguette.  
- Calme-toi, dit Drago. Ma mère n'a plus de fièvre!  
- Vraiment, c'est une bonne nouvelle! »  
En effet, Mme Malefoy avait meilleure mine. Harry lui donnait de l'eau.  
« - Comment allez-vous? demanda Hermione.  
- Mieux, je vous remercie, dit la malade. Ce n'est pas la peine que vous manquiez l'école pour me sauver.  
- Pourquoi dîtes-vous ça? demanda Harry.  
- Je ne vais pas vous mentir. Il y a un mois, j'ai découvert dans les affaires de mon mari une potion. Après l'avoir examinée, j'ai découvert qu'elle contenait du poison. Je suis en sursis. Drago, passe-moi une fiole et ma baguette.  
Drago alla dans une pièce puis revint. Narcissa ouvrit la fiole, pointa sa baguette sur sa tempe et en sortit un filet de mémoire qu'elle plaça dans le tube de verre.  
- Ce serait trop long de tout vous raconter. Je sais au moins une chose, c'est que cette fiole mettra fin à un règne de terreur. Pettigrow n'était pas le véritable servant de Vous-Savez-Qui, mais mon mari. Il a essayé de faire de notre fils le descendant de lui mais il n'y est pas parvenu. Cela l'a rendu fou de rage et il a préparé une attaque contre vous. Soyez sur vos gardes, Harry Potter, dit Narcissa avant de se crisper et de retomber sur son oreiller.  
Harry toucha son poignet. Il était froid.  
- Maman?  
- C'est fini, Drago, il faut retourner à Poudlard. McGonagall t'accueillera bien, fais-moi confiance.»

Il fallut du temps à Drago pour accepter la mort de sa mère. Fragilisé par ces mois de fuite, il avoua au Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, que son père essayait de regrouper des partisans pour venger la mort de Voldemort.  
« - Vous en êtes sûr? demanda le ministre.  
- Oui. Vous-Savez-Qui avait une très grande estime envers mon père, ne me demandez pas pourquoi.  
- Avez-vous de la famille? demanda le ministre.  
- Oui. A Londres. J'ai mes grands-parents paternels. J'y allais souvent avant que je n'entre à Poudlard. Après, c'est mon père qui m'apprenait des choses sur le monde de la magie.  
- Très bien, vous pouvez aller vous coucher!  
Chaque jour, le ministre essayait de tirer au clair quelques détails. Harry resta après le départ du jeune homme une semaine après le drame.  
- Pourquoi êtes-vous si dur? Je ne vous ai jamais connu comme cela! Drago Malefoy n'est pas un Mangemort comme vous le pensez, j'ai vu ses deux avant-bras lorsque l'on soignait sa mère. Voldemort voulait que Drago en devienne un mais il a échoué dans sa tentative de tuer Dumbledore. Pour le punir, il devait l'héberger chez lui. A tout instant il pouvait mourir. Subir ce choc durant presque un an, c'est un miracle. Soyez indulgent, bonne nuit », dit Harry en partant.

Le week-end, Harry proposa à Drago d'aller voir ses grands-parents pour leur demander leur aide mais il refusa. Harry y alla donc seul. Il transplana et atterrit devant une maisonnette. Ce fut une femme âgée d'environ 80 ans qui ouvrit.  
« - Mme Malefoy?  
- Elle-même, que voulez-vous, jeune homme?  
- Je suis Harry Potter. Puis-je entrer?  
- Oui, bien sûr!  
Harry entra et la première chose qu'il vit c'est une photo de famille. Lucius était au milieu, sa mère et son père à côté de lui. Mais le visage de l'homme ne ressemblait guère à Lucius Malefoy.  
- Voulez-vous du thé?  
- Avec joie. Mme Malefoy, si je suis ici, c'est pour vous parler de votre petit-fils, Drago.  
- Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu depuis ses neuf ans. C'était un garçon tellement adorable. Mais ce que j'ai entendu par la suite m'a étonnée.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Il adorait jouer avec les enfants du village. Drago n'a jamais montré de dégoût envers ces enfants qui étaient de purs moldus!  
- Il jouait avec des moldus?  
- Exact.  
- Pourtant, sa famille est de sang-pur depuis des générations!  
- Non. Du côté de sa mère, c'est sûr. Mais pas de son père. J'ai rencontré Sam en 1957 et Lucius est né en 54. Sam s'en est occupé comme son propre fils.  
- Qui est son véritable père alors?  
- Je ne me souviens plus. C'était un bel homme. Il avait une trentaine d'années. Mais c'était une aventure d'un soir. Il n'a jamais su qu'il avait un fils. Et je suis ravie qu'il ne l'ait jamais connu.  
- Pourquoi? Qui est-ce?  
- M. Potter, je suis âgée!  
- Savez-vous que votre fils essaie de regrouper une armée comme Voldemort?  
Mme Malefoy le regarda, un air stupéfait.  
- Je ne le savais pas. Désolée. » dit-elle.

La nuit, Harry fit un cauchemar. Lucius Malefoy était avec Voldemort.  
« - Pourquoi? Pourquoi avez-vous tué mon père!?  
- Crois-tu que ce sang-mêlé t'aurait apporté l'amour d'un véritable père, Lucius?  
- Oui, évidemment.  
- Ta mère l'a rencontré en 57 soit trois ans après ta naissance.  
- Quoi? C'est impossible!  
- Lucius, je ne t'ai pas choisi par hasard. Il y a seize ans, j'ai rencontré ta mère...

- HARRY!  
Harry se réveilla.  
- Il est temps de se lever, dit Ron. Le petit-déjeuner est prêt!  
- J'arrive. » marmonna Harry.

Après le déjeuner, Harry prit Drago à l'écart.  
« - Qu'y a-t-il?demanda Drago.  
- Pourquoi ton père suit-il les traces de Voldemort?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Tu le sais mais tu ne veux rien dire. Si tu te tais, tu es tout autant condamné que moi!  
- Tu délires, Harry.  
- Pourquoi, quand tu étais enfant, tu jouais avec des moldus et pourquoi à Poudlard tu les détestes?  
Drago le regarda, le regard exprimant de la peur.  
- Je ne peux pas, dit Drago.  
- Dis-moi et nous te protègerons.

- Juste après notre fuite, ma mère m'a avoué que Tu-Sais-Qui était mon grand-père. C'est pour ça qu'il tenait tant à ce que je tue Dumbledore!  
- Merci. » dit Harry.  
Harry alla en parler à McGonagall qui fut stupéfaite.  
« - Drago m'a aussi avoué que sa grand-mère paternelle est une pure moldue. Les Malefoy ne sont pas si purs que ça, se sont des sang-mêlé!  
- Je vois, je vais de suite organiser une surveillance rapprochée autour autour de M. Malefoy! »

Les vacances d'avril arrivèrent à une vitesse inimaginable. Alors que Harry et Ginny se promenaient près de Loutry Sainte Chaspoule, le ciel s'assombrit.  
« - Que se passe-t-il? demanda Ginny.  
- Sors ta baguette et envoie un patronus à la maison!  
- Qu'y a-t-il?  
- Je ne suis pas sûr mais fais-le vite! s'écria Harry.  
Ginny transplana, laissant seul Harry. Puis une silhouette encapuchonnée s'avança vers lui.  
- Ca ne sert à rien de demander des secours! Tu seras mort avant, Harry Potter!  
- Et vous, vous n'en avez plus pour longtemps, lança une voix derrière Harry. Avada Kedavra!  
- Non! s'écria Harry.  
Il se retourna et plaqua au sol la personne qui avait prononcé cette formule. Le sortilège fut dévié et le temps qu'Harry se retourne, la personne encapuchonnée avait transplané.  
- HARRY! HARRY! cria Ron en arrivant avec Hermione, Ginny et Arthur.  
- Qui êtes-vous?demanda Harry en pointant sa baguette sur la personne qui l'avait sauvé.  
La personne enleva sa cagoule et Harry reconnut le visage de...  
- Drago?  
- Oui. Je ne voulais pas que tu meures. Je vais aller me rendre et j'expliquerai tout au ministre.  
- Non, Drago, dit Ron. Tu as été courageux et tu as sauvé la vie de Harry. Pour avoir sauvé la vie d'un héros, cela m'étonnerait que tu ailles en prison!  
- Merci mais c'est inutile. Quelle vie ai-je à présent? » demanda Drago en haussant les épaules.

Le matin où Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville ainsi que tous les autres élèves de septième année devaient passer leurs ASPIC, la Gazette du Sorcier annonça une bonne nouvelle.  
« - Drago a été innocenté hier soir! s'écria Hermione.  
- C'est vrai? demandèrent Harry et Ron.  
- « M. Drago Malefoy, connu pour être le fils d'un très grand Mangemort, a tenté de tuer il y a plusieurs semaines son père pour sauver la vie de M. Harry Potter. Grâce à d'autres arguments, M. Malefoy a été innocenté et sera inscrit dès la rentrée prochaine à la formation des Aurors où il a éprouvé le désir de rechercher les anciens Mangemorts encore en liberté. » lut Hermione.


	11. Souvenirs, souvenirs

CHAPITRE 10: Souvenirs, souvenirs...

Deux semaines plus tard, Harry et Ginny se promenaient le long du lac de Poudlard. Dans moins de deux semaines, ils allaient quitter cette école où Harry avait connu le bonheur.

« _ Il s'est passé tant de choses durant notre scolarité, dit Ginny. La mort de Voldemort, de Fred, de Colin...

_ Colin! Je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie de ce jour où il m'avait suivi à l'aube pour me suivre à un entrainement de Quidditch, dit Harry. Olivier avait cru que c'était un espion de Serpentard.

_ Il était marrant. Mais il était aussi l'un des premiers à te suivre dans l'AD.

_ C'est vrai. Mais je crois qu'il a participé à la bataille car il n'a pas eu la chance de se battre au Ministère! »

Et durant de longues heures, ils se racontèrent des souvenirs par-ci, par-là. La veille du dernier départ, Harry demanda à être seul.

« _Pourquoi veut-il être seul?demanda Ginny. Il m'inquiète quand il est comme ça.

_ Un coup de blues, dit Hermione. C'est notre dernier jour ici et c'est difficile pour lui de tout abandonner. C'est ici qu'il a connu l'amour, le bonheur, l'amitié. C'est ici qu'il a appris qui il était, ici où il a mit fin à la vie de Voldemort. Il a aussi de bons souvenirs.  
_ C'est vrai. Poudlard est sa famille d'origine et moi, je suis sa vie.  
_ C'est ça, dit Hermione, même s'il ne se l'avoue pas vraiment. Quand il ne sera plus nostalgique, vous profiterez à fond de votre vie. »  
Ginny sourit.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était descendu dans le parc. Il se dirigea vers la lisière de la Forêt Interdite pour rendre visite à la personne grâce à qui il avait découvert une nouvelle vie.  
« _ Hagrid, vous êtes là?  
_ Entre, Harry.  
Quand Harry ouvrit la porte, son cœur se serra quand il vit Buck l'hippogriffe qui avait vécu deux ans avec son parrain Sirius (jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tué par Bellatrix Lestrange).  
_ Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir, Harry?demanda le garde-chasse en tirant le jeune homme de ses pensées. C'est ton dernier jours, as-tu fini de faire tes valises?  
_ Oui. Je suis venu dire au revoir à Poudlard et à tous ses lieux. A commencer par cette maison.  
Hagrid le regarda, surpris.  
_ C'est vous qui êtes venu me chercher le 31 juillet 1991, le jour de mes onze ans. Ce jour-là, ma vie a basculé. J'ai découvert plein de choses que je ne connaissais pas chez les Dursley comme l'amour, la tendresse d'une famille ou encore l'amitié. Même si ce n'était que dix mois dans une année, Poudlard a été mon refuge, dit Harry. Il a été une véritable maison pour moi et qui mieux que vous peut le savoir, Hagrid?

Alors qu' Hagrid était en troisième année, il avait été renvoyé car le Ministère croyait qu'il avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets (le responsable n'était autre que Tom Jedusor alias Voldemort). N'ayant plus le droit à la magie et étant orphelin, Dumbledore l'avait gardé en tant que garde-chasse. Depuis le mois de septembre 1993, il occupait également le poste de professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.  
_ Je sais, je sais, dit le demi-géant. Et vous en avez vécu des aventures avec Ron et Hermione!  
_ C'est vrai, dit Harry. Ce que je me rappellerais d'eux, ce sont leurs disputes à n'en plus finir! Rien qu'un voyage dans le Poudlard Express m'a appris à connaître le monde de la sorcellerie par Ron. Au début, Hermione faisait sa « Miss-je-sais-tout » mais au fil du temps, on apprend à la connaître. Surtout quand il a fallu la sauver du troll. A partir de là, on a créé une forte amitié. Jamais je ne me serais douté que les Weasley et Hermione serait ma famille un jour. Ron est le frère de Ginny donc Hermione est ma belle-sœur.  
_ Exact, dit Hagrid. Durant huit ans, il s'en est passé des choses! Je me rappelle comme si c'était hier, le jour où je t'ai déposé sur le seuil du 4, Privet Drive.  
_ J'en connais quelques bribes mais pas toute l'histoire, racontez-moi, car c'est là où mon calvaire a commencé.  
Hagrid le regarda, amusé.  
_ Dumbledore est venu me voir en pleine nuit. Il m'a dit que c'était fini, que James et Lily étaient morts, tués par Tu-Sais-Qui. Je n'osais le croire mais il était si convaincant! Il m'a demandé d'aller à Godric's Hollow où je devais te récupérer. Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai croisé Sirius. Il était devant la maison, détruite. Une partie s'était écroulée. Il avait un tas de couvertures dans ses bras. Quand j'ai baissé les yeux, je t'ai vu. Tu étais calme mais j'ai tout de suite vu la cicatrice fraichement faite. Quand Sirius a appris que j'agissais sous les ordres de Dumbledore, il m'a donné sa moto. Puis tu t'es endormi lorsqu'on survolait Bristol. Quelquefois, je m'échappais de Poudlard et je venais te voir. Je me cachais pour t'observer et j'avais la preuve que Voldemort avait bel et bien disparu. Puis, un soir, Dumbledore est venu ici. Il m'a demandé d'aller te chercher car il n'avait aucune réponse aux lettres. J'ai alors compris que ta tante ne t'avait rien dit. Mais je n'imaginais pas le mensonge sur la cause réelle de la mort de James et Lily.  
_ Elle avait ses raisons, dit Harry. Pendant 17 ans, je l'ai haïe de toutes mes forces et aujourd'hui, j'éprouve de la pitié. Je n'oublierais jamais le jour où vous êtes venu me chercher. Ni le derrière de mon cousin aussi!  
_ Tu as bien changé, Harry. Tu n'es plus ce jeune garçon ignorant. Aujourd'hui, tu es un homme heureux et fier, célèbre dans le monde entier et par-dessus tout, tu as une famille qui t'aime.  
_ Merci, Hagrid. Je ne vous oublierais jamais. » dit Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

Il fit le tour de tous les recoins de Poudlard et s'arrêta dans le couloir du septième étage. Il murmura « je veux un endroit pour étudier la magie, je veux un endroit pour étudier la magie ». Une porte apparut mais elle était fermée. Voilà tout ce qui restait de l'endroit où Harry avait créé une armée. La Salle Sur Demande a été détruite par le feu qu'avait produit Vincent Crabbe.  
« _ Harry?  
Ce dernier se retourna. Une jeune femme, les cheveux noirs et les yeux brillants, se tenait devant lui.  
_ Que fais-tu là?  
_ McGonagall a préparé une fête pour le départ des trois héros! J'ai eu du mal à la croire quand elle m'a appris que tu étais marié à Ginny Weasley et Ronald à Hermione Granger. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils finiraient ensemble, dit Cho Chang. Et toi, que fais-tu ici? C'est le dernier jour pour les valises!

Harry sourit.

_ Je voulais rester seul. Je voulais me rappeler de certains moments forts. D'ailleurs, je crois que je me trouve devant une salle, aujourd'hui détruite que j'ai embrassé pour la première fois une ravissante élève de Serdaigle! »

Cho sourit, amusée.

Le lendemain, les élèves de septième année quittèrent ce somptueux château qui les avait accueillis pendant sept (ou huit pour certains) longues années pleines de rebondissements. Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione trouvèrent un compartiment de libre. Leur scolarité venait de prendre un terme définitif.

Arrivés à Londres, Harry voulut aller d'abord à Godric's Hollow. Ginny l'accompagna. Harry alla sur la tombe de ses parents.  
« _ Qui a mis cette couronne de fleurs?demanda Ginny.  
_ Hermione, le jour de Noël. Pour la première fois, j'ai réalisé à quel point il me manquait une partie de mon histoire.  
_ Ne restons pas longtemps, » dit Ginny en mettant son bras par-dessus celui de son mari.

Ils se promenèrent dans les rues et Harry s'arrêta devant la maison de ses parents, à moitié détruite.  
« _ C'était un puissant sort qu'il a dû jeter, dit Ginny. Comment un tel sortilège peut-il...  
_ Voldemort n'a jamais aimé personne même pas la grand-mère de Drago. L'amour ne résiste pas à la haine. Ils s'affrontent et causent des dommages irréparables!répliqua Harry  
_ On rentre?demanda Ginny. Le repas sera bientôt prêt et il y a encore les valises à défaire!  
_ Peut-être mais pas là où tu penses, » dit Harry avant de prendre la main de sa femme pour transplaner.

Quand Ginny ouvrit les yeux après le transplanage, elle vit...  
« _ Le 12, square Grimmaurd? La maison de Sirius?  
_ Exact, dit Harry. Il me l'a léguée à sa mort. Peu avant le mariage, j'avais demandé à tes parents de remettre en état la maison. C'est ici que nos enfants grandiront. Quand nous seront installé, nous inviterons Teddy!»  
Ginny regarda son mari, surprise. Ils entrèrent dans la maison où il n'y avait aucun bruit. Tandis que Ginny allait dans le salon, Harry se retira dans une pièce à part. Il se retrouva face à la tapisserie des Black. Il l'enleva excepté le nom de Sirius, mit une photo de son parrain et dessina son propre arbre généalogique. A gauche, il mit le nom de ses parents et à droite, la famille Weasley en incluant Hermione évidemment. Puis il sortit, referma la porte et alla dans la cuisine où il trouva Ginny.


	12. Une mission à hauts riques

CHAPITRE 11: Une mission à hauts risques

Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione allaient fêter leur premier anniversaire de mariage tout en fêtant Noël chez les Weasley, au Terrier. Cependant, il manquerait une seule personne: Harry.

Début décembre 1999. Harry effectuait des achats pour Noël et faisaient quelques courses pour le dîner. Alors qu'il allait saluer George sur le Chemin de Traverse, deux hommes cagoulés l'attrapèrent et plaquèrent leurs mains sur la bouche de Harry pour éviter qu'il ne crie. Ils trainèrent Harry pendant dix bonnes minutes avant de le relâcher dans une rue déserte. D'un geste rapide, il sortit sa baguette ce que ses assaillants ne firent pas. Harry pensa alors à des moldus mais il remarqua que sur le Chemin de Traverse, il y avait que très peu de chances.

« _ Qui êtes-vous?demanda-t-il alors.

_ Abaissez votre baguette, Mr Potter, dit l'un d'eux.

_ Pas avant de savoir qui vous êtes!

_ Nous sommes des Aurors, nous venons de la part de Gawain Robards, le directeur, dit le deuxième. Pour notre sécurité, nous préférons garder l'anonymat. Nous sommes célèbres dans notre département mais très peu auprès des sorciers et sorcières.

_ Nous sommes des Aurors d'élite de première classe, dit le premier Auror en voyant qu'Harry ne comprenait pas, et à ce titre, nous devons rester discrets.

_ Que me voulez-vous? Mr Robards sait très bien que je ne suis qu'en première année de formation et le règlement stipule qu'aucun élève de première année ne peut effectuer de missions, répliqua Harry.

_ Mr Potter, s'il vous a choisi, c'est que vous correspondez aux critères qu'il cherche.

_ Je suis désolé mais je ne me sens pas prêt...

_ A aider à capturer le meurtrier le frère de votre femme?

Harry regarda l'homme qui venait de parler. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

_ Lucius Malefoy? Vous savez où il se trouve?

_ Pour le moment, ce n'est pas la question. Vous savez l'enjeu de cette mission. Êtes-vous prêt à nous aider à le capturer?

_ Oui, dit Harry.

_ Bien, rendez-vous à dix heures dans le bureau de Mr Robards. Une dernière chose. Vous ne devez rien dire à Mme Potter. Vous la mettrez en danger si elle était au courant. Dîtes-lui simplement que vous devez partir pour le compte du Ministère.

_ Autre chose?demanda Harry.

_ Amenez Drago Malefoy. Bonne chance! »dit le deuxième Auror avant de transplaner.

Harry rejoignit le Chemin de Traverse et se dirigea vers les petits appartements de la rue. Il monta au deuxième étage et frappa. Personne ne répondit. Harry sortit sa baguette et entra. Il alla dans le salon et vit un feu dans la cheminée. Il aperçut des cheveux blonds au-delà du fauteuil près de la fenêtre. L'homme se leva, se retourna et resta sur place.

« _ Que me vaut ta visite, Potter?

_ Tu ne m'attaques pas?

_ Si c'était des Mangemorts, ils m'auraient déjà tué!

_ Je pourrais être un imposteur!

Drago esquissa un sourire.

_ Bien sûr mais tu ne perdrais pas ton temps à parler. Que me vaut ta visite, Potter?répéta-t-il.

_ Sommes-nous seul?demanda Harry sur un ton sérieux.

_ Pourquoi?demanda le sorcier blond, surpris.

_ Robards veut nous voir. Je me suis fait abordé par deux sorciers. 22Heures. Dans son bureau.

_ J'y serais, dit Drago sans broncher.

Harry tourna le dos et s'apprêta à partir.

_ Pourquoi?lança Drago.

_ Je ne sais pas, mentit Harry en se retournant. Si tu veux m'empêcher de repartir, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de te défier.

_ Je ne m'y risquerai pas, dit Drago. Tu es bien meilleur que moi! »

En repartant, Harry s'arrêta au Chaudron Baveur pour prendre une Bièraubeurre. Il réfléchissait. Harry trouva Drago bien changé mais peu de personnes en étaient convaincues. En effet, dans leur formation, tous craignaient que Drago les ait infiltrés en tant qu'ancien Mangemort. Seuls Harry et les professeurs en étaient convaincus et ce n'était pas le moment de douter de lui. Même Ginny doutait et craignait Drago.

Dix minutes plus tard, il rentra chez lui sans les courses ce qui n'échappa pas à Ginny.

« _ Où sont les courses?demanda-t-elle, un tablier recouvrant ses habits.

_ Je... Je me les suis fait volées, dit Harry en essayant de se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Euh... dans Londres.

_ Vraiment?demanda Ginny, perplexe. C'est pour cela que tu as passé deux heures dans les rues de Londres?

_ Euh... non. Je me suis fait aborder par deux Aurors. Je ne peux t'en dire plus afin de ne pas te mettre en danger. Je ne peux pas rester longtemps. C'est pour le compte du Ministère. Ne pose aucune question. Ginny, fais-moi confiance, dit Harry. Rassure-toi, je ne vois aucune autre femme.

_ D'accord, dit Ginny, rassurée mais inquiète. J'enverrai un message à mes parents pour leur dire que tu ne seras pas présent pour Noël.

_ Une dernière chose, je voudrais que tu ailles habiter chez tes parents le temps de mon absence. Tu seras en sécurité au Terrier.

_ J'irais, je te le promets, dit Ginny.

_ Je dois faire mes valises et je partirai! »

Dix minutes plus tard, il sortit et transplana. Il tomba nez à nez avec Malefoy devant le Ministère. Il était 21h50.

« _ Parfait, dit Harry. Allons-y! »

Ils entrèrent dans le Ministère, désertique à cette heure. Seuls quelques sorciers surveillaient le hall. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et arrivèrent dans le bureau de Gawain Robards.

« _ Mr Potter. Mr Malefoy. Heureux de voir que mon message était clair. Bien, venons aux faits. Comme vous le savez, depuis le chute de Voldemort, les Aurors les plus expérimentés cherchent les Mangemorts en fuite. Depuis quelques semaines, on était sur les traces de l'un d'eux.

_ Mon père?demanda Drago.

_ Oui, affirma le directeur. Seulement, voilà. On a perdu leurs traces il y a deux jours.

_ Peut-être se cachent-ils? Ou qu'ils sont dans une zone sensible?dit Drago. Ils ne peuvent pas donner des nouvelles.

Gawain regarda Drago d'un regard surpris.

_ Drago, dit Harry, les Aurors ont des autres moyens pour donner des nouvelles autre que les Patronus Parlants et les hiboux ou les Marques. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que Lucius Malefoy les aurait capturés?

_ Ceci.

Le sorcier sortit trois bouts de baguettes.

_ Elles ont été détruites, dit Drago.

_ Exact.

_ Pourquoi y a-t-il trois bouts? Chacun est différent, remarqua Harry.

_ Excellente observation. Comme vous le savez, Mr Ollivander a vendu son commerce et est introuvable.

_ Comment les avez-vous eues?demanda Drago.

_ Par les deux Aurors qui ont abordés Mr Potter. Ils étaient avec les deux Aurors kidnappés. Pour revenir aux baguettes, il s'agit de 3 baguettes différents. Il en faut pas étudier les baguettes pour savoir que ces bouts sont très différents.

_ C'est vrai, dit Drago.

_ Attendez un peu..., dit Harry en observant un bout.

_ Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?demanda Drago.

Harry resta silencieux.

_ J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette baguette, dit Harry.

A ce moment, on frappa à la porte.

_ Entrez, dit Robards.

Deux Aurors et un vieil homme entrèrent.

_ Mr Ollivander!s'écria Harry. Nous avons besoin de votre aide!

_ En qui puis-je vous être utile?demanda le fabricant de baguettes.

_ J'ai besoin que vous me disiez à qui appartenait ce bout de baguette.

Harry tendit le bout au sorcier qui l'examina.

_ Elle me dit vaguement quelque chose, dit Harry.

_ Est-il vrai que vous avez épousé Ginevra Weasley?demanda Ollivander.

_ Heu... oui.

_ Alors c'est normal que ce bout de baguette vous dit quelque chose. Cette baguette a été donnée à Percival Weasley.

_ Quoi?dit Robards.

_ Comment se fait-il que ton beau-frère soit dans les affaires de mon père?

_ Depuis notre cinquième année à Poudlard, Arthur ne considère plus Percy comme son fils, expliqua Harry. Même s'il s'est battu à nos côtés, il ne lui pardonnera jamais d'avoir été du côté de Fudge quand Dumbledore et moi n'arrêtions pas de répéter que Voldemort était de retour. Il a préféré sa carrière à sa famille.

_ Et ta belle-mère?demanda Drago.

_ Elle espérait que Percy change d'avis. C'est pour cela que je ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit du côté de ton père.

_ Revenons à votre mission, intervint Robards. Vous rejoindrez pendant deux semaines la formation d'Aurors en France qui est dirigée par mon frère, Michaël.

_ Quelle est au juste notre mission?demanda Harry.

_ Reprendre les recherches des Aurors là où elles se sont arrêtées.

_ Quels sont les risques?

_ Les risques, c'est de nous faire tuer! Moi parce que je l'ai trahi et toi, parce que tu as tué son père, ne l'oublie pas!répliqua Drago. Que pensez-vous de nous, Mr Robards? Que nous sommes des héros? Vous vous trompez! Harry n'a pas réussi seul à vaincre le Maître des Ténèbres! Il était aidé de ses amis! Quant à moi, c'est ma mère qui m'a sauvé! Nous en valons pas plus que les autres élèves.

_ Exact, dit Robards, mais vous avez un avantage par rapport à eux; vous êtes les cibles idéales de Lucius Malefoy. Rendez-vous dans une heure devant la Tour Eiffel à Paris en France où vous attends mon frère! »

Il était près de deux heures du matin quand Harry et Drago arrivèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse.

« _ Que fait-on ici?demanda Drago.

_ Fais-moi confiance. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Reste ici pour faire le guet! »dit Harry alors qu'ils arrivaient devant une boutique.

Harry sonna plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'une fenêtre s'ouvre à l'étage laissant apparaître le visage d'un homme roux.

« _ Pourquoi n'a-t-il qu'une oreille?remarqua Drago, surpris.

_ Plus tard, murmura Harry. George, peux-tu nous ouvrir?

_ Mais Harry, il est deux heures du matin! Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ici à cette heure?

_ Ouvre-nous et nous t'expliquerons rapidement!

_ D'accord », dit George avant de refermer la fenêtre.

Cinq minutes plus tard, George ouvrit et les deux apprentis Aurors entrèrent.

« _ Que fait-il là?demanda George d'un ton froid.

_ Il est avec nous, dit Harry. Nous devons partir en mission mais il nous faudrait une cinquantaine de fausses baguettes magiques. Il faudrait aussi qu'elles ne se transforment pas au premier contact.

_ Très bien. Attendez-moi là dix minutes, dit George en partant dans l'arrière-boutique.

_ Qu'est-il arrivé à son oreille?demanda Drago.

_ Peu avant mes dix-sept ans, plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix dont faisaient partis Ron, Hermione, Fred et George entre autres. On avait tendu une embuscade aux Mangemorts. Six membres ont pris mon apparence dont George. Au cours de la traversée, Rogue a lancé un sortilège à George qui a perdu une oreille.

_ Voilà, dit George en arrivant. J'ai interrompu une conversation?

_ Non, répondit Drago.

_ Il se demandait pourquoi tu avais une « oreillole ».

George éclata de rire tandis que Drago regardait Harry d'un air surpris.

_ Je vois, dit George. Dire que c'était une blague entre Fred et moi...

Soudain, tout le monde se tut. George emballait en silence les fausses baguettes, Drago était mal à l'aise et Harry regarda sa montre.

_ Il faut y aller, dit Harry en rompant le silence. Pourrais-tu aller voir demain si Ginny est allée chez Molly? Je n'aime pas quand elle est seule!

_ Bien sur, » dit George.

Puis, Harry et Drago transplanèrent.


	13. Peut-on faire confiance à n'importe qui?

CHAPITRE 12: Peut-on faire confiance à n'importe qui?

Harry et Drago apparurent sur une place déserte. Seul un homme était assis sur un banc, le regards ailleurs. Les yeux de Harry étaient attirés par l'homme. Celui-ci le regardait également. Quelque chose empêcha Harry d'agir.

« _ Harry, il faut y aller, dit Drago.

L'homme que regardait Harry se leva et commença à s'avancer vers eux.

_ Arrêtez, ordonna Harry en faisant sursauter Drago.

Harry avait tendu son bras, sa baguette dissimulée dans sa manche.

_ N'approchez pas!cria Harry.

L'homme s'arrêta à dix mètres de l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux apprentis Aurors.

_ Harry Potter. Drago Malefoy.

_ Qui êtes-vous?

_ Suivez-moi!

Harry ne fut pas assez rapide et fut projeté en arrière.

_ La rapidité est un atout majeur pour être un bon Auror, dit l'homme tandis qu'Harry se relevait.

_ Mr Robards?

_ En effet.

_ Comment pouvons-nous être sur que ce soit vous et pas un sosie?demanda sèchement Drago.

_ On n'a qu'à lui poser des questions. S'il est vraiment Michaël Robards, il nous dira certainement le nom de ma femme.

_ Ginevra Molly Weasley, répondit Robards.

_ La femme de Fred Weasley?

_ Il n'en a pas, Fred Weasley est mort le 2 mai 1998. Cependant, ce n'est pas moi qui vous ait attaqué!

Robards fit un signe de tête et les deux apprentis se retournèrent. Une dizaine d'Aurors venaient vers eux.

_ Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille, dit Drago.

_ Ah! Ah! Gawain, tes élèves sont excellents! A peine trois mois passés dans ton service qu'ils ont déjà le métier dans l'âme!

Drago et Harry virent leur directeur enlever sa cape d'invisibilité et apparaître sous leurs yeux.

_ Je suis désolé, dit Harry. Qui pourrait se promener à Paris à cette heure de la nuit?

_ Ne vous excusez pas sir, dit l'un des Aurors dans un anglais hésitant. Mr Robards a raison. Tout bon Auror se doit de se méfier de tout le monde, Mr Potter.

_ Comment me connaissez-vous?

_ Vous êtes célèbre dans le monde entier, dit Michaël Robards. Mes Aurors vont vous emmener dans vos quartiers. Reposez-vous bien car un entrainement intensif vous attend dès après-demain. »

Pendant trois semaines, Harry et Drago apprirent de nombreuses façons pour se cacher, pour se camoufler, des nouveaux sortilèges complexes, divers choses très utiles lors d'un mission.

Alors que toutes les familles fêtaient Noël, Harry étudiait les pistes données par Robards. Alors qu'il recherchait des informations sur Internet, il s'exclama, réveillant Drago.

« _ Harry, qu'y a-t-il?

_ Je crois avoir trouvé où se cache ton père!

_ Je n'ai pas encore pris de café et je viens de me lever après que tu aies crié. Alors, doucement!

_ Qui a voulu faire la fête hier?demanda Harry. Nous sommes en mission et toi, tu fais la fête!

_ Toi, tu as une famille!répliqua Drago. Je n'ai personne!

_ Et tu sais très bien que je préférerais être avec Ginny plutôt qu'ici! Ne me parle plus de ma famille pour aujourd'hui!

_ Pourquoi?

_ Cela a fait un an cette nuit que Ginny est devenue ma femme et je ne peux pas le fêter avec elle! On peut revenir sur notre mission?

_ Oui. Qu'as-tu découvert?

_ Un groupe a été construit dans une zone industrielle par le père adoptif de ton père. Il a vite fait faillite suite à un manque de clientèle et une importante inflation. Ce serait un endroit idéal pour une cachette.

_ Eh bien, allons-y après avoir établi un plan!

_ Pas le temps pour le plan. Nous avons perdu assez de temps! »

Comme si de rien n'était, deux jeunes hommes vagabondaient dans une zone industrielle abandonnée et désaffectée. Soudain, quelqu'un sortit et les deux hommes se cachèrent. La personne avança à leur niveau et marmonna des paroles que les deux hommes ne purent entendre. Harry hocha la tête, sortit sa baguette et stupéfixa la personne. Quand Harry se leva pour interroger la personne, il s'arrêta.

« _ Harry, que fais-tu?demanda Drago.

_ C'est Percy, dit Harry en libérant son beau-frère du sortilège.

_ Harry? C'est toi?demanda le sorcier roux.

_ Que fais-tu ici?demanda Drago.

_ Pourquoi est-il ici?demanda Percy. Vous étiez les meilleurs ennemis à Poudlard!

_ Et alors? On peut changer!répliqua Harry. Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Tu t'es battu avec nous contre Voldemort et une fois mort, tu rejoins son rang!

_ Quel rang?

_ Celui de Lucius Malefoy ou devrais-je dire, Lucius Jedusor ou Lucius Voldemort! Le père de Drago est le fils de Voldemort!

_ Je... Je ne savais pas. Que comptez-vous faire?

_ Nous n'en avons aucune idée pour le moment, dit Harry.

_ Est-ce que mon père espère mon retour?demanda Drago.

_ Plus que tout au monde, dit Percy.

_ Très bien. Harry, tu...

_ Il veut te tuer, Harry! N'y va pas!supplia Percy.

_ C'est très bien, dit Harry. Je vais entrer avec Percy pour lui faire croire qu'il m'a capturé. Quand il voudra me tuer, j'essaierai de négocier. Ma liberté contre celle de Drago.

_ Quoi?dit Drago. Tu es fou?

_ C'est un plan. Quand tu entreras, tu le désarmeras. Il sera surpris et ne songera pas à se défendre. Bien, allons-y! »

Percy ligota Harry et l'emmena à l'intérieur de la cachette.

« _ Weasley, c'est toi?

_ Oui. Je vous apporte une surprise!

L'homme qui était face à la cheminée se retourna. Dès qu'il vit Harry, un sourire s'éclaira sur son visage.

« _ Potter! Quelle surprise de vous voir ici!

_ Et moi, quelle surprise de vous trouver dans un lieu aussi... minable!

Malefoy se leva d'un bond. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux! Je suis tellement étonné que je ne saurais que dire de plus!

_ Vous voulez venger la mort de votre père! L'heure a sonné!

_ Serais-tu prêt à mourir?demanda Lucius d'une voix froide.

_ Oui. Cependant, j'ai une information qui pourrait vous être utile!

_ Vraiment? J'ai hâte de le savoir.

_ Je sais où est Drago.

Le sourire triomphale de Lucius disparut.

_ Où est-il?

_ Je vous le dirais uniquement si vous me laissez la vie sauve!

_ Ah! Ah! Ah! Et puis quoi encore Potter? Veux-tu que je me rende aussi?

_ Pourquoi pas, en effet, répondit Harry en regardant Malefoy droit dans les yeux.

_ J'ai attendu ce moment trop longtemps. Harry Potter, ton heure est venue!

_ Si je vous dis que Drago est dehors? Prêt à venir me sauver?

_ QUOI? Weasley, allez immédiatement le chercher!

_ Percy, non!hurla Harry, paniqué. Espèce de traitre!

Mais il était trop tard. Percy venait de franchir la porte. Avant de disparaître à l'extérieur, Percy regarda son beau-frère et Harry vit du dégoût dans ses yeux. Harry se retourna, toujours ligoté, vers Lucius.

_ Cela ne sert à rien de l'en empêcher! Il est soumis à l'Imperium! Tu es fini, Potter!

Soudain, il y eut une détonation à l'extérieur.

_ Qu'est-ce que ce vacarme!

Harry resta figé, essayant de ne pas penser au pire. Il y avait un combat, sûrement entre Drago et Percy. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et Harry voulut crier, tellement il fut content de voir Drago libre et Percy ligoté comme un ver. Drago vit Harry et le libéra puis lui rendit sa baguette.

_ Pourquoi l'as-tu libéré?s'écria Malefoy.

Drago se retourna lentement, la colère lui montant au visage.

_ Pourquoi? Tu as volontairement tué maman! Je n'ai jamais voulu te rejoindre! Si je suis ici avec Harry, c'est pour te faire payer la mort de Fred Weasley et celle de maman!

_ Drago, dit Lucius, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Potter est notre ennemi!

_ J'ai découvert quelque chose avec Harry que je ne connaissais pas avec toi!répliqua Drago. Quelque chose qui n'a pas de prix! L'amitié!

Sans crier gare, Drago désarma son père et le projeta contre le mur. Lucius tomba à terre, inconscient. Harry récupéra la baguette du Mangemort.

_ Je suis désolé, dit Drago à Percy cinq minutes plus tard lorsque Harry le libéré de ses liens. Harry vient de me dire que tu étais soumis à l'Impérium. Tiens, prends-la en attendant de sortir d'ici.

_ Drago, va envoyer un message à Robards tandis que Percy et moi s'occupons de ton père.

Drago hocha la tête tandis que Harry se retourna vers le sorcier inconscient.

_ Harry! Derrière toi!s'écria Drago.

Harry ne réfléchit pas et se coucha à terre. Soudain, il entendit un cri et se tourna vers le cri. Harry vit Percy à terre et sans réfléchir, Harry lui enleva la baguette par un coup de pied.

_ Comment as-tu osé?cria Harry en prenant Percy par le col.

_ Je n'ai rien à te dire, répliqua Percy.

Harry le lâcha et le ligota.

_ Tu finiras tes jours derrière les barreaux! »

Deux heures plus tard, Harry et Drago étaient assis face à Gawain Robards.

« _ Votre mission est un succès!

_ Merci monsieur, dit Drago tandis qu'Harry resta silencieux.

_ Harry, n'êtes-vous pas heureux, vous aussi?

_ Bien sûr, monsieur le directeur mais... je ne sais pas comment les Weasley vont réagir quand je leur annoncerais que Percy a... voulu me tuer, dit Harry, les yeux baissés.

_ Je comprends, dit Robards. Reposez-vous en premier, vous l'avez bien mérité. Je pense que vous avez hâte de retrouver Mme Potter?

_ Oh oui, dit Harry.

_ Mais avant, je voudrais savoir ce que sont devenus les deux Aurors disparus?

_ Ils ont été emmenés à Sainte Mangouste. Malefoy les avait longuement torturés. Ils sont hors de danger, dit Harry.

_ Très bien.

Alors que les deux amis se levaient, Robards les retint.

_ Ah Potter, tenez, prenez ceci!

Harry se retourna vers le directeur et prit le papier que ce dernier lui tendait.

_ Diplôme d'Auror décerné à Harry James Potter, lut Drago.

_ Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? Je n'ai pas terminé mes études!dit Harry, surpris.

_ Harry, vous êtes notre meilleur élève. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui aimait travaillé sans relâche. Vous maitrisez très rapidement les sortilèges et avec le consentement de mon frère qui vous a suivi depuis le début du mois, je suis fier de vous donner votre diplôme. Quant à vous Drago, vous êtes également un bon élève mais je préférerais que vous terminerez vos études. Mais cela en fait aucun doute que vous serez un très bon élément.

_ Merci monsieur, dit Drago.

_ Mr Robards, dit Harry, quelles sont les aptitudes pour devenir élite?

_ Oh!dit Robards. Vous le deviendrez avec le temps, cela ne fait aucun doute, mais cette mission contribue à votre réussite. »

Quand Harry sortit avec Drago, celui-ci lui proposa d'aller boire un verre au Chaudron Baveur.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Grâce à cette mission, il était devenu Auror. De plus, Harry pouvait compter parmi ses amis Drago. Une heure plus tard, alors que la nuit fut bien entamée, Harry partit et transplana chez lui.


	14. Que de bonnes nouvelles ou presque

CHAPITRE 13: Que de bonnes nouvelles ou presque!

Harry entra dans le salon du 12, square Grimmaurd et alla déposer ses valises. Puis il sortit et transplana au Terrier. Au moment où il atterrissait dans le jardin des Weasley, quelqu'un accourut vers lui.

« _ HARRY EST REVENU!cria Hermione tandis qu'elle serrait dans ses bras son beau-frère.

_ Hermione, Ginny est-elle ici?

_ Oui, dit Hermione. Vas-tu nous expliquer ton absence?

_ Oui, répondit Harry tandis qu'il serrait sa femme dans ses bras.

_ J'aurais aimé passer Noël avec toi, dit Ginny.

_ Moi aussi. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Harry, Hermione et Ginny entrèrent dans le salon.

_ D'abord, je dois vous dire que quand j'ai accepté cette mission, je ne savais pas si j'en sortirais vivant.

_ Pardon?dit Ginny. Tu peux répéter?

_ Je ne pouvais rien te dire. Le but de ma mission était de retrouver Lucius Malefoy.

_ Pourquoi toi?demanda Ron. Les Aurors diplômés aurait pu le faire!

_ Deux des Aurors avaient disparus. Drago et moi avions été choisis pour cette mission.

_ Ok pour Malefoy, dit Hermione. Son père a tué sa mère mais toi?

_ Lucius Malefoy a tué Fred.

Il y eut un silence glacial.

_ Depuis quand le sais-tu?demanda Ginny.

_ Depuis le jour où on a retrouvé Drago et sa mère au Manoir.

_ Pourquoi nous avoir rien dit?s'exclama Ron, furieux.

_ Je ne pensais qu'à une chose à ce moment: sauver Mme Malefoy. Par la suite, j'ai oublié. Mais il y a une chose plus grave. Suite à la disparition de leurs deux collègues, deux Aurors sont partis à leur recherche. Ils ont trouvé trois bouts de baguettes dont un appartenait à Percy.

_ Il a été enlevé?demanda Molly.

_ Non. Il... Il était au service de Malefoy.

Tout le monde le regarda sans dire un mot.

_ Au début, nous pensions que Percy était manipulé. C'était à moitié vrai. Quand Drago a désarmé son père, Percy a voulu... me... tuer.

_ Non!s'exclama Molly en éclatant en sanglots. C'est... C'est impossible!

_ Attends un peu, dit Ron. Tu dis que tu as travaillé avec Malefoy. Comment peux-tu lui faire confiance? C'est un Malefoy! Un descendant de Tu-Sais-Qui! Et un Mangemort!

_ C'est vrai sur les deux premiers points. Drago n'est pas plus Mangemort que toi et moi. Si je suis vivant, c'est grâce à Malefoy.

_ Que va-t-il se passer?demanda Ginny.

_ Il va y avoir un procès dans quelques semaines, » dit Harry.

Puis il sortit prendre l'air, laissant les Weasley entre eux. Hermione vint le rejoindre.

« _ Comment va Molly?demanda Harry.

_ Bien mais elle est choquée. Tiens, voilà Arthur.

_ Bonjour, vous deux. Heureux de te revoir, Harry.

_ Merci, Arthur. Je dois vous informer de quelque chose.

_ Pour Percy? Je sais. Kingsley est venu m'avertir. Où est Molly?

_ Dans le salon, Ginny a été choquée aussi, dit Hermione.

Arthur regarda sa belle-fille puis partit vers la maison.

_ Que signifie le regard qu'Arthur t'a lancée?demanda Harry.

_ Il y a deux semaines, Ginny a fait un malaise. Molly l'a tout de suite emmenée à Sainte Mangouste. On a menti à Arthur à son sujet.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Elle est gravement malade?

_ Non, dit Hermione avec un sourire. Elle est juste enceinte de deux mois environ. Ginny a voulu que je sois la seule mise au courant à propos de sa grossesse. Cependant, Arthur a remarqué qu'elle était étrange depuis quelques jours. On lui a dit qu'elle angoissait de ton absence. Je suis si heureuse pour vous! Mais cela ne va pas être facile avec ta formation! Dès que je l'ai su, j'ai été voir Gawain Robards pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

_ Ma formation, répéta Harry. Peux-tu me garder un couvert? Il faut que j'aille voir Robards maintenant! »

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry entrait brusquement dans le bureau du directeur des Aurors. Harry vit tout de suite Percy entouré de deux Aurors.

« _ Potter, que faîtes-vous ici?

_ Je voulais savoir si j'avais obtenu mon diplôme seulement à cause de la grossesse de Ginny?dit Harry.

_ Oui et non. Votre diplôme est la récompense de votre mission. Vous l'avez menée extrêmement bien et vous êtes un très grand sorcier! Cependant, la grossesse de Ginny Potter y est pour quelque chose. Potter, vous savez qu'il y a encore des Mangemorts en liberté. Puisque vous avez tué Voldemort, ils n'hésiteront pas à aller se venger de vous en attaquant par exemple votre femme. Elle est en danger et c'est pour cette raison que tant que tous les Mangemorts seront encore en liberté, vous resterez auprès de votre femme pour la protéger.

_ Je comprends, dit Harry. Merci. Excusez-moi du dérangement!

_ Harry!appela Percy en se retournant.

Harry,qui avait enclenché la poignée de la porte, ne bougea pas.

_ Ginny est devenue ta femme?

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne, répliqua Harry, furieux. A l'heure qu'il est, les Weasley t'ont rayé de l'arbre généalogique. Ginny est sans nul doute la personne à laquelle Molly tient le plus!

_ Tu es son mari alors? Il t'en aura fallu du temps pour l'aimer...

_ Aimer... Ce mot est une insulte venant de ta part!dit Harry en se retournant. Molly me considère comme son fils depuis mon premier séjour au Terrier et tu le sais très bien! Tout ce qui t'a intéressé depuis le jour où tu es devenu préfet de Gryffondor, c'est le pouvoir! C'est quand même étonnant qu'un jeune sorcier sorti de Poudlard un an auparavant devienne le bras droit du Ministre. C'est ce jour-là que tu t'es éloigné de la famille. Le pouvoir, c'est tout ce que tu voulais. Aujourd'hui, tu as tout perdu!

_ Maman me pardonne...

_ Te pardonner?hurla Harry. Et puis quoi encore! Tu as voulu tuer le mari de sa fille! Jamais, jamais elle ne te le pardonnera! JAMAIS! »

Puis Harry sortit en claquant la porte.

Quand il arriva au Terrier, la nuit tombait. Harry entra et vit la famille Weasley au complet.

« _ Charlie est arrivé il y a quelques minutes. Il est de passage, dit Ginny.

_ Papa nous a appris pour Percy, murmura Charlie à Harry. J'étais chez Bill quand il est venu nous le dire.

Au même moment, Bill et Fleur arrivèrent.

_ Ah mais voilà notre héros!dit Fleur en saluant Harry.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous attendez?cria Ron. Tout le monde vous attend!

Les cinq sorciers (Bill, Fleur, Harry, Ginny et Charlie) vinrent dans le salon.

_ Avant de commencer l'apéritif, dit Harry, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Suite à ma mission, j'ai reçu mon diplôme d'Auror.

Il y eut un silence puis Molly, Ginny et Hermione commencèrent à applaudir.

_ Ce n'est pas tout, dit Ginny en se levant.

_ Je suis au courant, Hermione me l'a dit, dit Harry.

_ Seules maman et Hermione étaient au courant jusqu'à maintenant. J'attendais qu'Harry soit revenu pour l'annoncer à toute la famille. Et je suis également heureuse que Charlie ait pu venir ce soir. Voilà, dans sept petits mois, il faudra faire de la place pour un petit bébé Potter!

_ Et tu me l'as caché!s'écrièrent d'une même voix Arthur et Ron à leurs femmes.

_ Ginny nous a fait promettre de ne rien dire, dit Molly.

_ C'est merveilleux, dit Fleur. Cependant, je crois que... qu'il faudra compter une autre place à table! Car l'enfant de Harry et Ginny aura un cousin ou une cousine du même âge!

_ Ca, c'est une surprise!s'écria Charlie. Je viens saluer ma famille et j'apprends que des couples se sont formés et que je vais bientôt avoir deux neveux ou nièces!

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Molly alla serrer Fleur et Bill dans ses bras.

_ Qui aurait cru que maman serrerait un jour Fleur dans ses bras, dit Ron à Harry.

_ Ca s'est déjà produit, après la mort de Dumbledore. Mais encore plus étonnant, c'est qu'Hermione soit ta femme, dit Harry.

_ Très drôle, répliqua Ron.

_ Qui veut de la Bièraubeurre? Sauf nos futures mamans, cela va de soi! »s'exclama Arthur.

Ils fêtèrent le diplôme de Harry ainsi que la grossesse de Ginny et de Fleur.

Deux jours plus tard, Harry et Ginny reçurent la Gazette du Sorcier dont le titre était _« HARRY POTTER ET DRAGO MALEOFY CPTURENT UN MEMBRE DE LEUR FAMILLE »_

Harry lut l'article qui était signé Parvati Patil, stagiaire à la Gazette.

_« Tard dans la soirée du 26 décembre, nous avons appris que Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, deux apprentis Aurors qui étaient ennemis lors de leur scolarité à Poudlard, se sont vus attribuer une mission que Mr Malefoy qualifie de 'mission dangereuse à hauts risques.'_

_P.P. : Mr Malefoy, vous avez été en conflit perpétuel avec Harry Potter durant votre scolarité. Quel sentiment avez-vous éprouvé quand Mr Gawain Robards (directeur du bureau des Auror, NDLR) vous a annoncé que vous alliez partir en mission avec Harry Potter?_

_D.M. : Je sais qu'Harry croyait que j'étais devenu un Mangemort. Il sait maintenant que je ne le suis jamais devenu. Mais je n'imaginais pas travailler un jour avec lui._

_P.P. : Pourtant, lors de votre formation, vous êtes amené à former des duos pour travailler les sortilèges par exemple?_

_D.M. : Oui en effet. Le seul qui ait bien voulu s'entrainer avec moi est Harry. Mais je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il cherchait à me faire confiance._

_P.P. : Pourquoi avez-vous accepté une mission avec un homme qui ne vous faisiez pas confiance?_

_D.M. : Je pense que Mr Robards voulait nous mettre à l'épreuve. Moi car il voulait être convaincu que j'étais un sorcier normal comme vous, Harry, les Weasley, en tout cas d'être digne d'entrer dans une telle formation et Harry car il voulait savoir s'il arriverait à me faire confiance._

_P.P. : J'ai entendu dire qu'en acceptant cette mission, vous n'étiez pas sûrs de revenir... vivants?_

_D.M. : Exact. Nous l'avons compris peu de temps avant de trouver la cachette de mon père. Et nous avions raison. Sans moi, Harry Potter ne serait plus de ce monde. Je savais que mon père avait l'intention de tuer Harry et quand j'ai vu Percy (Weasley, beau-frère de Harry Potter, NDLR)ressortir en appelant mon nom, je l'ai ligoté. Ensuite j'ai fait croire à une féroce bataille alors qu'en réalité, je n'ai fait qu'entrechoquer des bidons vides entre eux. Puis après avoir assommé mon père et libéré Percy de ses liens, ce dernier a voulu tuer Harry. Harry a eu un excellent réflexe et a évité le sortilège mortel que lui avait lancé son beau-frère._

_P.P. : Quel était le but de votre mission? D'après des sources sûres, Ginny Potter, la femme d'Harry Potter, n'était point au courant!_

_D.M. : C'est vrai, nous devions rester discrets! Depuis la bataille, quatre Aurors recherchaient activement mon père. Deux d'entre eux se sont faits enlever. Notre mission était claire: retrouver les deux Aurors et attraper mon père._

_P.P. : Je vous ai longuement écouté et vous avez beaucoup prononcé le nom de Percy Weasley. Que faisait-il avec votre père?_

_D.M. : Il était plus ou moins à son service. Il était soumis à l'Impérium par mon père. Mais il ne l'était plus quand j'ai assommé mon père. Mon père a dû lui promettre quelque chose, ce serait bien son genre._

_Pour finir, Drago Malefoy n'est plus considéré comme un Mangemort ou membre de l'équipe des Mangemorts. Harry Potter s'est vu remettre son diplôme d'Auror à la suite de cette mission. Le procès de Lucius Malefoy et de Percy Weasley devraient avoir lieu prochainement. »_


	15. Un double procès et une nouvelle amitié

CHAPITRE 14: Un double procès et une nouvelle amitié

Un mois plus tard, Gawain Robards arriva chez les Potter par un dimanche matin neigeux.

« _ Excusez-moi de vous déranger un dimanche, s'excusa le directeur.

_ Ce n'est rien, Mr Robards, dit Harry. Entrez! Voulez-vous une Bièraubeurre pour vous réchauffer?

_ Avec grand plaisir! Pourrais-je vous parler avec la présence de Mme Potter?

_ Bien sur.

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine où ils trouvèrent Ginny.

_ Bonjour Mr Robards. Je vais vous laisser.

_ Non, dit Harry. Il voudrait nous parler à nous deux.

_Très bien, dit Ginny avec un sourire.

_ Voilà. Si je suis ici, c'est pour vous annoncer la date du procès de Mr Malefoy et celui de votre frère, Mme Potter. Ils seront jugés ensemble à partir de demain.

_ Ce n'est plus notre frère!s'exclama-t-elle. Il a beau porter notre nom, il ne fait plus partie de la famille. Comment pourrait-on oublier ce qu'il a failli faire à Harry? Jamais nous ne lui pardonnerons! Et ce n'est pas un procès qui changera quoi que ce soit!

Ginny partit et monta les escaliers en pleurant.

_ Il fallait s'en douter, dit Harry. Molly espérait que les choses s'arrange avec Percy. Mais depuis Noël, elle n'en parle pas et reste quasiment... inactive. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, même après leur dispute avec Percy ou la mort de Fred. Je ne sais pas si elle viendra demain. Voir l'assassin de son fils et son propre fils sur le banc des accusés est une chose terrible pour une mère.

_ Je comprends. Pourriez-vous vous charger d'annoncer la nouvelle à votre famille?

_ Bien sûr, nous y allons ce midi ».

Quand Robards partit, Harry alla voir Ginny dans la chambre

« _ Je ne veux pas que tu viennes, dit calmement Harry.

_ Pardon?dit Ginny entre deux sanglots.

_ Ginny, ce sera une dure épreuve!

_ J'en ai connu d'autre!

_ Mais tu n'étais pas enceinte!répliqua Harry.

Ginny esquissa un sourire.

_ Tu t'inquiètes pour moi?

_ C'est normal, non? Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois marié avec la plus belle sorcière au monde et attendre un enfant d'elle! Je construis peu à peu une famille et tu sais à quel point le fait d'être père me réjouit!

_ Je sais, dit Ginny, mais je dois y aller! Pour toi, pour Fred et pour la famille!

_ Je n'insisterais pas. Chez quel couple on va?

_ George et Angelina! Il se fait tard, on devrait y aller! »

Pendant le repas, le jeune couple resta muet. Inquiète par leur silence, Molly demanda:

« _ Que se passe-t-il? Vous n'avez quasiment rien mangé et vous n'avez pas dit un mot! Il y a un problème?C'est le bébé?

_ Tout va bien, maman, dit Ginny avec un faible sourire.

_ Ginny, ne nous mens pas, dit Arthur. On voit tous qu'il y a un problème.

Ginny baissa la tête puis regarda son mari. N'en pouvant plus, elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Hermione et Fleur se levèrent.

_ Restez, dit Harry.

_ Ginny est enceinte, je te le rappelle!dit Fleur. Je sais qu'on peut être à fleur de peau quand on est à bout! Vas-tu nous dire ce qui lui arrive?

_ Harry, ce n'est pas à propos de votre couple, j'espère?demanda Molly.

_ Non, ou plutôt oui très indirectement. Si Ginny est partie dans la cuisine, c'est parce que... Malefoy et Percy seront jugés à partir de demain. Le procès commence demain.

Harry se leva et alla prendre l'air laissant les convives bouche bée. Molly se leva silencieusement et alla rejoindre sa fille.

« _ Ginny?

_ Maman, dit la jeune femme en s'essuyant les yeux.

_ Ginny, tu ne vas pas venir demain, n'est-ce pas?

Ginny regarda sa mère.

_ Et pourquoi? Je suis assez grande pour décider si je viens ou non!s'exclama Ginny. Oui, je viens car j'ai envie de dire à cet abruti combien j'aime Harry! Combien je le déteste, moi qui le prenais pour exemple! J'ai envie de voir son visage quand il sera envoyé en prison pour le reste de ses jours!

_ Calme-toi, dit Molly. Ce sera dur pour tout le monde, moi y compris. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de voir l'assassin d'un de mes enfants et mon fils qui a essayé de tuer le mari de ma fille? Crois-tu que cela ne me fera rien?

_ Bien sûr que non, excuse-moi, dit Ginny. Je deviens désagréable des fois. Allons rejoindre les autres! »

Le lendemain, Harry et Ginny retrouvèrent toute la famille devant la salle d'audience. Soudain, il y eut du bruit et un groupe de sorciers entrèrent dans la salle. Harry eut juste le temps d'apercevoir des cheveux roux: c'étaient des Aurors qui amenaient Lucius Malefoy et Percy au tribunal. Puis Harry et Ginny entrèrent, suivis des Weasley.

« _ Procès du 17 janvier 2000, présidé par Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministre de la Magie, dit le greffier.

_ Aujourd'hui, nous sommes réunis pour juger deux sorciers: Lucius Malefoy et Percival Weasley. Si, parmi les témoins, vous ne vous sentez pas la force de continuer à poursuivre le procès, vous pouvez quitter la salle à n'importe quel moment. Je m'adresse notamment à Mme Fleur Weasley et à Mme Ginny Potter pour leurs grossesses ainsi qu'à Mme Molly Weasley, mère du défunt Fred Weasley et mère de l'accusé Percival Weasley et à Mr George Weasley, frère jumeau du défunt Fred Weasley.

Il y eut un court silence avant que le Ministre énonce les faits reprochés aux accusés.

_ Les faits reprochés à Mr Lucius Malefoy sont activités de Mangemorts, meurtres sur les personnes de Fred Weasley et Narcissa Black Malefoy et tentatives de meurtres sur les personnes de Harry James Potter et Drago Lucius Malefoy. Les faits reprochés à Percival Ignatius Weasley sont complicité de meurtre sur la personne de Narcissa Black Malefoy et tentative de meurtre sur la personne de Harry James Potter. J'appelle à la barre, Mr Lucius Malefoy, interrogé par Alice Londubat.

Les Aurors l'emmenèrent à la barre et restèrent avec lui.

_ Premières personnes à le confronter : Mr Harry James Potter et Mr Drago Lucius Malefoy. Je ferais appel à vous pour confronter ses paroles. Je commencerais par Lucius Malefoy. Êtes-vous bien Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, né le 28 juin 1954, fils de Abraxas Malefoy et de Myriam Faucett?

_ Non, répliqua Malefoy.

Tout le monde fut stupéfait sauf Harry et Drago.

_ Non?répéta Alice.

_ Mon père n'est pas Abraxas Malefoy! Je ne m'appelle pas Malefoy! Mon nom est Voldemort!

_ Voldemort n'est qu'un nom inventé par Tom Jedusor avec les lettres de son nom entier, dit Harry. Si vraiment vous voulez prendre le nom de votre père biologique, vous devrez prendre Jedusor.

_ JAMAIS!

_ Pourtant, vous devez!répliqua Harry. Si vous voulez vraiment qu'on vous considère comme le fils de Tom Elvis Jedusor, vous devez admettre que votre père est un sang-mêlé.

_ Bien, dit Alice avant que Malefoy ne réplique. Pourquoi avez-vous empoisonné votre femme, Narcissa Malefoy, née Black?

_ Je n'avais pas l'intention de la tuer avant qu'elle me harcèle de me rendre.

_ Donc vous l'avez tuée dans l'unique but de ne pas vous rendre?

_ Exactement, dit Lucius avec un sourire.

_ COMMENT AS-TU OSE?rugit Drago. ET MOI? VOULAIS-TU AUSSI ME TUER?

_ Calme-toi, Drago, dit Harry.

_ Réponds!répliqua Drago avec colère.

_ Toi? Te tuer? Quelle idée!dit Malefoy. Tu serais mon héritier, réfléchis!

_ Je préférerais mourir que d'être ton héritier! Je préférerais mourir de faim que d'avoir ton argent qui vient d'escroqueries diverses!

_ Je t'ai toujours offert ce que tu voulais!s'écria son père.

_ Aujourd'hui, ça me répugne!

_ Bien, dit Alice. J'appelle à la barre Mr Drago Lucius Malefoy.

Drago prit la place de son père.

_ Veuillez décliner votre identité, demanda Alice.

_ Drago Lucius Malefoy, né le 9 juin 1980, fils de Lucius Malefoy et de Narcissa Black Malefoy, né à Londres.

_ Vous êtes entré à Poudlard le 1er septembre 1991 et vous avez atterri dans la maison Serpentard. Vous avez été préfet de septembre 1995 à juin 1997. Est-ce exact?

_ Oui, répondit Drago.

_ Durant l'été 1996, une mission vous a été attribué par Lord Voldemort. Il s'agissait de tuer Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas?

_ Oui.

_ Êtes-vos devenu Mangemort à l'instant même où vous vous êtes vus attribué cette mission?

_ Non. D'ailleurs, je ne porte pas la Marque des Ténèbres. Au début, je portais une fausse marque comme pour dire que je devais faire mes preuves. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que voulait Vol... Voldemort. Comme je n'avais pas réussi ma mission, Voldemort s'est installé au Manoir et l'a transformée en quartier général. Je ne suis donc jamais devenu un Mangemort. Je vivais dans la crainte, la peur jusqu'à la Bataille.

_ Après la Bataille, vous avez fui avec vos parents. Que s'est-il passé ensuite?

_ On a voyagé pendant quatre ou cinq mois avant de trouver un endroit quelque part en Irlande. Un soir, une dispute a éclaté entre mes parents. Je dormais à moitié donc je n'ai pas pu entendre grand-chose. Soudain ma mère est entrée dans ma tente et m'a demandé de ranger mes affaires. Étrangement, mon père ne faisait rien pour nous empêcher de partir. Ma mère l'avait ligoté et l'a libéré au moment où nous avons transplané. Le lendemain, l'état de ma mère se dégradé petit à petit.

_ Combien de temps êtes-vous restés seuls dans le Manoir familial avant que Harry et Ginny Potter et mon mari et moi-même arrivions?

_ Je dirais deux ou trois jours. Le lendemain de notre arrivée, ma mère m'a avoué que Voldemort était le père biologique de mon père, qu'il avait tué Fred Weasley et qu'il avait empoisonné ma mère.

_ Qu'avez-vous ressenti à ce moment contre votre père?

_ Je n'y croyais pas, répondit Drago. Après avoir « avalé » ces révélations, j'ai ressenti de la haine, de la colère et de la rage contre mon père.

_ Je vais revenir sur la tentative de meurtre contre votre père pour laquelle vous avez été jugé puis innocenté au mois de juin 1 999. Pouvez-vous répéter de ce que vous faisiez près de la demeure des Weasley ce jour-là?

_ Depuis que ma mère est morte, je me suis juré de la venger quoi qu'il m'arrive. J'étais sûr qu'il viendrait chez les Weasley pour s'en prendre à Harry. Je savais que les Weasley habitaient près de Loutry Sainte Chaspoule. J'ai pris une chambre dans l'unique hôtel du village et j'ai attendu qu'un Weasley apparaisse. Mes efforts ont été récompensé un matin quand Molly Weasley est venue au village faire ses courses. Quand elle est repartie, je l'ai suivie discrètement. Leurs sortilèges de défense étaient efficaces et je n'ai pas pu m'approcher près du Terrier. J'ai installé ma tente près de leur maison. Un après-midi, j'ai vu Harry et Ginny près de ma cachette. Il faisait un magnifique soleil puis le ciel s'est assombri. Harry a ordonné à Ginny d'aller chercher du renfort et elle a transplané au moment où mon père est arrivé. J'ai attendu quelques secondes puis j'ai transplané aux côtés de Harry pour tuer mon père. Mais Harry s'est jeté sur moi, le sortilège a été dévié et mon père avait disparu. »

La journée continua et le procès se prolongea. Mme Weasley fut incapable de parler tant elle pleurait et George ne put supporter de voir l'assassin de son frère devant lui.

Lors de la dernière journée du procès, Drago sortit, incapable d'entendre davantage la défense de son père. Harry le suivit.

« _ Drago! Où vas-tu?

_ Qu'est-ce tu me veut?répliqua Drago, le visage baigné de larmes.

_ Tu n'as aucune raison d'être triste!

_ Vraiment?

Harry regarda Drago droit dans les yeux.

_ Tu ne connais presque rien de moi, dit le sorcier brun.

_ C'est vrai, je l'admets.

_ Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai enduré pendant ces 18 longues années! Tu as perdu ta mère, ta tante, ton père va aller en prison mais tu es adulte. Tu peux t'en sortir tout seul en essayant de donner une nouvelle image au nom de Malefoy.

_ On est ami aujourd'hui, tu connais plus de choses sur moi que moi sur toi. Si tu veux, dis-moi ce que tu as vécu.

Harry se retourna vers la porte de la salle d'audience.

_ J'ai perdu mes parents à l'âge de quinze mois, je vivais dans une famille de moldus qui me traitaient comme un esclave, j'ai perdu mon parrain que je prenais comme mon père deux ans après que je l'ai rencontré, puis Dumbledore. Enfin, je suis la cause de la mort des Maraudeurs: mon père, puis Sirius, puis Peter Pettigrow qui s'est suicidé suite à une dette envers moi et enfin Remus Lupin. Il est mort dans la Bataille avec sa femme. Quand je vais voir leur fils, j'ai envie de pleurer car c'est à cause de moi que ses parents sont morts. Sans moi, il aurait encore ses parents.

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute!

_ Merci mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser cela. Et puis, regarde avec qui je suis marié! Ginny est la soeur de Fred qui est mort pour moi. Les Weasley auraient pu me haïr mais ils m'ont donné Ginny comme épouse! Et puis, Ron est mon meilleur ami et est maintenant mon beau-frère! Qui de nous deux est le plus malheureux?

_ Je t'admire, dit Drago. Tu ne te plains jamais. Quand tu en parles, c'est avec force et détermination! Quand on te voit, on ne penserais jamais que tu sois aussi... détruit à l'intérieur de toi.

_ Merci. Mais maintenant, il faut retourner dans la salle. Si ton père voit que tu es faible, le sacrifice de ta mère n'aura servi à rien. Ma mère est morte pour me sauver, grâce à l'amour. Si j'ai tenu aussi longtemps face à... Voldemort, c'est qu'il ne connait pas l'amour d'une mère ou d'une personne. C'était mon unique force et son unique faiblesse. Ta mère t'aimait et t'a sauvé, ma mère m'aimait et m'a protégé. Elles sont mortes tous les deux mais nous sommes en vie grâce à elles. Faisons-leur honneur sinon leur sacrifice n'aura servi à rien!

_ Tu as raison, tu as toujours raison! »dit Drago en souriant.

Peu de temps après, Lucius Malefoy, fut condamné à perpétuité et Percy à dix ans de prison.


	16. Un moment difficile

CHAPITRE 15: Un moment difficile

Quand tout le monde sortit de la salle, Drago fut surpris de voir qu'Harry et Ginny l'attendaient.

« _ Harry, je voudrais m'excuser de mon attitude, dit Drago.

_ Ce n'est rien, dit Harry. Nous avons une proposition à ta faire.

_ As-tu un endroit où dormir?demanda Ginny.

Drago la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

_ Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça?

_ Harry te croit, insista Ginny, mal à l'aise.

_ Oui, il me croit mais toi, non. Ta famille a toujours détesté la mienne et cela ne changera jamais!

_ Montre-moi que tu as vraiment changé!dit Ginny. Ton seul problème est de t'appeler Malefoy. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas totalement confiance en toi mais Harry, oui! Je suis certaine que tu préférerais mourir que de trahir sa confiance, ai-je raison?

_ Oui, répondit Drago.

_ C'est Harry qui l'a proposé et j'ai accepté. Montre-nous que tu as changé et tout le monde te fera confiance! Maintenant, veux-tu venir à la maison?

_ Si vous le voulez, alors d'accord.

_ Tu devras respecter quatre règles: un, ne nous préviens pas si tu ne dors pas à la maison. Deux, ne nous préviens pas quand tu sors. Tu veux sortir, sors! Trois, tu devras entretenir ta chambre, je ne suis pas ta femme de chambre! Tu peux la décorer selon tes envies, si tu veux mettre les couleurs de Serpentard, tu peux, cela m'est égal. C'est TA chambre.

_ Quatre, tu n'amènes pas de filles à la maison?

_ Non, dit Ginny avec un sourire. Tu devras nous prévenir si tu ne manges pas à la maison pour éviter que je prépare un repas pour trois!

_ Ou quatre si je n'ai pas dégagé le plancher d'ici quelques mois!

Ginny pouffa de rire tandis que Ron appelait Harry.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites? On vous attends!

_ Vous devrez mettre un couvert de plus, dit Harry.

_ Quoi? Tu ne comptes pas inviter Malefoy?demanda Ron, surpris.

_ Exactement. Il a besoin de se reconstruire et je serais là. Nous l'hébergeons à la maison. Il m'a sauvé la vie deux fois.

_ Vous êtes quittes!

_ Sauf qu'il y a un détail en plus: nous sommes amis. Si vous en voulez pas de Drago, Ginny et moi ne viendrons plus!répliqua Harry, agacé.

_ C'est à Hermione et maman de décider, ce sont elles qui ont préparé le repas, dit Bill en arrivant avant que Ron ne réplique. Attendez-moi là cinq minutes.

Bill retourna vers les Weasley et revint quelques minutes plus tard.

_ Elles sont d'accord car Harry a confiance en lui, » dit Bill.

Le dîner se passa tranquillement. Drago restait silencieux et calme ce qui intrigua Fleur.

« _ Tout le monde a été à Gryffondor mais je ne me rappelle plus dans quelle maison vous étiez.

_ Cela n'a aucune importance, dit Drago.

_ Drago a été à Serpentard, ça a été évoqué très brièvement lors du procès, dit Harry. Cependant, dans sa famille, il y a eu des exceptions.

_ Comme?demanda Fleur.

_ Mon parrain qui est également le cousin de sa mère est allé à Gryffondor, Nymphadora Tonks Lupin est allée à Poufsouffle alors que la mère de Drago et la mère de Dora sont soeurs.

_ Lupin?répéta Drago. Sa mère est Andromeda Black, elle s'est mariée à un moldu et leur fille s'est mariée avec Remus Lupin, le loup-garou?

_ Oui, dit Harry. Comment le sais-tu?

_ Voldemort en a parlé à ma mère et à ma tante un soir peu avant tes dix-sept ans. Et ils ont eu un enfant?

_ Oui, dit Harry. Remus m'a demandé d'être son parrain peu avant la Bataille. Il s'appelle Ted Remus Lupin et il est Métamorphomage comme sa mère mais ne présente aucun signe de lycanthropie.

_ Tu voudrais le rencontrer?demanda Ginny puis voyant l'expression de son mari: Harry, Drago est le cousin de la mère de Teddy, c'est normal qu'il le rencontre. Cela m'est venu à l'esprit quand Harry a nommé les exceptions de la famille de Drago.

_ Mais sa tante a tué Sirius, je te rappelle!répliqua Ron.

Tout le monde le regarda.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Ron?s'énerva Harry. Tu es jaloux?

_ Moi, jaloux? Et puis quoi encore!

_ Ton attitude est bizarre! Drago a mon amitié, cela devrait te suffire!s'exclama Harry. Le fait que Drago déjeune avec nous ne te plait pas, avoue-le! Hermione, ta femme, et Molly, ta mère, l'ont accepté, elles! Tu n'as fait qu'obéir pour le mettre mal à l'aise et gâcher le repas! Dire qu'on fête les condamnations de Malefoy et Percy!

Harry se leva, furieux.

_ Tant que tu n'accepteras pas Drago, il est inutile qu'on dine avec vous le dimanche car Drago habite à la maison que ça te plaise ou non! Si je dois venir avec Ginny, Drago viendra aussi.

_ Harry, dit Drago alors qu'une tension naissait autour de la table, si ton invitation doit te couper de ta famille, je partirai.

_ Non, Drago, dit Ginny. Reste! Ron est... égoïste par moment.

_ Ginny, dit Ron, que penses-tu de lui? Je veux TON avis!

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment mais je sais que pour moi, Drago est quelqu'un d'autre, autre qu'un Serpentard, autre que celui qu'on connait! Je n'ai pas totalement confiance en lui, c'est vrai cependant j'avoue qu'il a changé. Regarde notre réaction lorsque Bill et Fleur nous ont annoncé leur mariage. On n'étais pas ravis car elle était... différente! Et aujourd'hui, Fleur est notre soeur comme Harry est ton frère ou Hermione est ma soeur! Il n'y a plus aucune différence entre Fleur, Hermione, Harry ou un pur Weasley! Tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance comme Drago a la sienne!répliqua Ginny. Ron, tu peux faire de la peine à des personnes sans le vouloir!

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi!

_ Vraiment?intervint Hermione. Souviens-toi lors de notre chasse aux Horcruxes, tu es parti alors que je te suppliais de rester. Tu m'as fait beaucoup de peine et tu le sais!

_ Mais je n'en ai pas fait à ma soeur!

_ Tu refuses que Drago mange ici, tu refuses de lui donner une seconde chance, mais sans lui Harry ne serais pas ici avec nous et mon bébé n'aurait plus de père! Je pense que je ne serais pas ici aussi car tu sais combien Harry représente pour moi! Tu me dégoûtes! »

Ginny se leva en larmes et disparut par la cheminée. Pour le bien-être de Ginny et du bébé, Harry avait décidé de revenir par la Poudre de Cheminette. Harry et Drago transplanèrent. Quand Harry entra dans la maison, il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« _ Ca va?

_ Non, dit Ginny, la voix tremblante. Je ne peux pas imaginer que je... je sois humiliée par mon propre frère!

_ Ne dis pas ça, il va se faire à l'idée que Drago a changé! Moi aussi, Ron m'a déçu, dit Harry.

_ Il faut le comprendre, dit Drago en arrivant avec ses valises. Lorsqu'on est arrivé à Poudlard, je l'ai tout de suite pris en grippe.

_ C'est vrai, dit Harry, je m'en rappelle très bien et c'est à ce moment que nous sommes devenus ennemis. Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre. »

Le lendemain, Drago se leva tôt et vit Ginny dans la cuisine.

« _ Déjà debout?demanda la jeune femme.

_ Et toi? Tu ne devrais pas te reposer?

_ J'ai toujours eu l'habitude de me lever tôt, souvent aux aurores. Avec six frères, ce n'était jamais évident de faire la grasse matinée. Sinon, tu as bien dormi?

_ Très bien. Laisse-moi faire!dit Drago lorsqu'il vit Ginny préparer le petit-déjeuner.

_ Drago, Je ne suis qu'à trois mois d grossesse et je peux encore préparer le petit-déjeuner pour notre invité!

_ Et Harry? Où est-il?

_ Il avait rendez-vous avec McGonagall à Poudlard pour un job.

_ Tu sais, dit le sorcier blond lorsque Ginny le servit, même si tu étais une Gryffondor, nous autres à Serpentard te trouvaient très belle.

_ Je suis flattée, dit Ginny. Et toi, me trouvais-tu belle?

_ Tu étais un ange, une fée, dit Drago; Je pense que je n'ai jamais vu de personnes aussi belles que toi!

_ Tu vas me faire rougir, dit Ginny. Je suppose qu'il y a un mais quand même?

_ Oui. Si tu avais été à Serpentard, j'aurais tenté ma chance. Et puis, tu est toujours aussi attirante!

_ Tu ne vas pas me voler ma femme et mon futur enfant?demanda Harry en arrivant.

_ Comment s'est passé ton entretien?demanda Ginny.

_ Très bien, je suis assistant de DCFM de mercredi après-midi jusqu'à vendredi soir. Je ne dormirai pas à la maison, dit Harry. Drago, je me suis arrangé avec Robards. Tu n'iras pas à la formation ces jours-là, je ne veux pas que Ginny courre un risques avec les Mangemorts encore en liberté.

_ Très bien, répondit Drago. Quand commences-tu?

_ A 3h cet après-midi. »

Le lendemain matin, Ginny demanda à Drago d'aller faire les courses étant trop lourdes pour elle.

« _ Tu n'en es qu'à trois mois! dit Drago en souriant.

_ Oui, mais c'est Harry qui ne veut pas et je peux le comprendre! »

Une demie-heure plus tard, Drago revint. Il remarqua aussitôt quelque chose d'anormal. I laissa tomber les courses, sortit sa baguette et avança dans le hall. Il entendit des cris provenant de la cuisine. Il se précipita et vit deux de ses camarades de classe: Blaise Zabini et Grégory Goyle.

« _ Lâchez-la! dit Drago en envoyant un Patronus à McGonagall.

_ Tiens, te voilà, dit Zabini. Tu veux qu'on la lâche?

Goyle rit tandis que Ginny était menacée par Zabini.

_ Drago, je t'en supplie!

_ Mais bien sur qu'on va la libérer! ricana Zabini.

Ce dernier poussa violemment Ginny à terre, inconsciente.

_ Ginny!s'exclama Drago en se jetant vers elle.

Drago prit Ginny dans ses bras. Un filet de sang coulait de sa tête. Il arrêta le saignement à l'aide d'un sortilège et se releva, furieux.

_ Alors, tu as vraiment changé de camp, remarqua Goyle.

_ Que dirais ton hôte s'il savait que sa femme est morte par ta faute?répliqua Zabini.

_ Harry a confiance en moi, je ne vous laisserais pas lui faire de mal!s'écria Drago en lançant deux sortilèges qui touchèrent leur cible.

_ Attention, Drago, on pourrait se tromper de cible sauf si tu nous rejoint!dit Zabini en pointant sa baguette vers Ginny.

_ Jamais!s'écria Harry en arrivant. Vous n'avez aucune chance!

Cinq minutes plus tard, Zabini et Goyle étaient ligotés solidement. Drago les emmena au Ministère et quand il rentra, il prit le chemin de la chambre du couple. Ginny n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance.

« _ Comment va Ginny?demanda Drago.

_ Je ne sais pas, dit Harry. Drago, je voulais te remercier pour Ginny. Tu l'as sauvé et je ne sais pas comment te remercier!

_ Ce n'est rien, dit Drago. J'ai fait en quelque sorte mon devoir envers mes hôtes. Par contre, je peux faire quelque chose, si tu le souhaites!

_ Mettre un peu d'ordre dans le salon, appeler Arthur, Molly, Ron, Hermione et un guérisseur. Je veille sur Ginny.

_ Très bien, je vais le faire, » dit Drago en quittant la pièce.

Deux minutes plus tard, le guérisseur arriva et demanda à Drago ce qu'il s'était passé. Ensuite, le sorcier fit sortir Harry de la chambre pour ausculter Ginny. Harry accueillit alors ses invités.

« _ Comment va Ginny?demanda Molly.

_ Le guérisseur m'a dit qu'elle s'en sortira. Mais j'ai peur pour le bébé, dit Harry.

Tout le monde resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que Drago arrive avec une dizaine de Bièraubeurres.

_ Comment oses-tu venir ici?s'écria Ron.

_ Ron!s'exclama Harry.

_ Non, Harry, je vais sortir, dit Drago, mal à l'aise.

_ Tu restes!ordonna Harry puis se retournant vers son beau-frère: Sans Drago, tu n'aurais plus de soeur! C'est grâce à Drago qu'elle est encore en vie! Arrête de juger les personnes au premier regard! Si tu ne peux pas supporter la présence de Drago, tu sors et tu ne reviens jamais ici!

Ron resta figé tandis qu'on attendit un bruit de porte au premier étage.

_ Mr Potter?

Harry se retourna et vit le guérisseur sur le palier. Il le rejoignit.

_ Comment va-t-elle?

_ Bien. Elle n'a pas encore repris connaissance mais elle devrait bientôt se réveiller. Mr Potter, votre femme a subi un terrible choc en étant jetée par terre.

_ Donc le bébé est...

_ Je suis désolé, dit le guérisseur. Votre femme aura besoin de vous comme vous, vous avez besoin de votre famille. S'il y a un problème, prévenez-moi!

Le guérisseur descendit puis partit. Harry resta sur place, incapable de bouger et essayant de retenir ses larmes. Ne le voyant pas redescendre, Hermione monta.

_ Harry?

_ Il n'y aura pas de bébé, dit Harry. Je... Je vais aller veiller sur elle.

_ Non, dit Hermione, c'est à toi d'aller l'annoncer à Arthur et Molly. Je vais veiller sur Ginny.

Harry descendit lentement.

_ Comment va Ginny?demanda Molly.

_ Bien, dit Harry sans regarder ses beaux-parents.

_ Et le bébé?demanda Drago.

Harry hocha négativement la tête. Molly alla serrer Harry dans ses bras. Le jeune sorcier en put retenir ses larmes quand un cri se fit entendre. Ginny avait repris connaissance et avait appris la nouvelle.


	17. De l'autre côté

CHAPITRE 16: De l'autre côté

Le lendemain, Drago se leva assez tôt et alla dans la cuisine. Il vit Harry à la table en train de boire une Bièraubeurre.

« _ C'est un peu trop tôt, non? Il n'est que 5h30.

_ Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, dit Harry avec une voix faible. Ginny s'est endormie vers 22h. Il y a encore son cri qui résonne dans mes oreilles.

_ Comment va-t-elle?

_ Elle s'est réveillée vers quatre heures du matin. Elle était assise, le regard fixé vers le mur, sans dire un mot, sans bouger telle une statue.

_ Harry, je vais vous laisser seuls, dit Drago. Hermione a convaincu Ron de m'héberger pour quelques jours. Cela vous fera du bien de vous retrouver.

_ Non, dit Harry. Reste. Je n'aurais pas la force de rester seul avec elle.

_ Très bien, dit Drago. Je tiendrais la maison! »

Pendant une semaine, l'état de Ginny resta stable mais elle ne parlait toujours pas. Un matin, Harry reçut une lettre et reconnut le sceau de Poudlard.

« _ Ginny, dit Harry en se tournant vers sa femme. Tu te souviens que j'ai eu un poste à Poudlard en tant qu'assistant? J'ai pris un congé d'une semaine mais je ne peux m'absenter plus longtemps. Et je ne veux pas te laisser seule. Et Drago a sa formation et ne sera pas toujours à côté de toi. Alors tu vas venir avec moi à Poudlard. Ginny, tu m'entends?demanda Harry, inquiet.

Harry se leva et allait quitter la chambre quand...

_ Pourquoi?

Harry se retourna et vit Ginny le regarder.

_ Pourquoi? Pourquoi as-tu accepté un poste là-bas?

_ Ginny... Tu... Tu étais d'accord! Et nous nous trouvions dans une situation pas très agréable et... Pourquoi me reproches-tu ce poste?

_ Tu étais là-bas quand c'est arrivé. Tu aurais pu me protéger!

Harry resta figé comme si quelqu'un venait de la gifler.

_ Ginny, c'est faux! Tu sais que c'est faux! Ce serait arrivé de toute manière que j'étais présent ou pas! Tu n'as rien à me reprocher! Ni à moi ni à Drago! C'est grâce à lui si tu es vivante!répliqua Harry, surpris. Il t'a protégée car il a confiance en nous! Et là... tu détruis tous ses efforts pour nous prouver qu'il avait réellement changé!

Harry la regarda droit dans les yeux quand celle-ci les baissa, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

_ Ginny, je t'aime et je ne veux que ton bonheur.

_ Je sais, dit Ginny. Mais si tu m'emmènes avec toi à Poudlard, que ferais-je en t'attendant?

_ On verra quand on y sera. En tout cas, cela fait plaisir de te voir guérie en apparence, »dit Harry en l'embrassant.

Harry put rester jusqu'au dimanche midi. Lors du repas familial, le jeune couple paraissait mal à l'aise.

« _ Qu'y a-t-il?demanda Fleur à sa belle-sœur.

_ Rien, marmonna Ginny, les yeux baissés.

_ On m'a proposé de travailler jusqu'en juin comme assistant en DCFM à Poudlard pour gagner de l'argent pour notre famille. Ginny et moi partons ce soir.

Tout le monde se regarda, surpris.

_ C'est génial!dit Ron.

_ Excusez-moi, dit Ginny en se levant.

Elle disparut dans la cuisine.

_ Ginny, attends!dit Fleur.

_ Laisse, dit Hermione en prenant le bras de Fleur. Je la comprends.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend?demanda Bill.

_ Fleur est enceinte, dit Molly en comprenant la réaction de sa fille.

_ Et alors?dit Ron.

Hermione poussa un soupir.

_ Ron, qu'est-ce que tu peux manquer de... tact, parfois! Ginny est tombée enceinte au même moment que Fleur. Elle vient de perdre son enfant et le fait de voir Fleur n'arrange rien pour lui faire oublier ses derniers événements! Je trouve qu'Harry a raison de l'emmener à Poudlard. Cela lui permettra peut-être de tourner la page! »

Harry esquissa un sourire vers Hermione.

Ginny était partie sans rien dire et Harry trouva deux grosses valises dans le hall.

« _ Ginny, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?demanda Harry en trouvant sa femme dans le salon.

_ Nos valises, cela ne se voit pas?demanda Ginny. Tu dois aller travailler à Poudlard et plus tôt on y sera, plus vite je serais loin de la famille! En plus, Minerva nous attend! »

Une heure plus tard, Harry et Ginny arrivèrent dans le bureau de la directrice. Au moment même où le jeune couple s'époussièta, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et le corps enseignant de Poudlard entra.

« _ Sapristi!dit Flitwick, le professeur de sortilèges.

_ Par Merlin!s'écria Slughorn, le professeur de Potions.

_ Chers professeurs, je suis honorée et fière de vous annoncer que Mr et Mme Harry Potter séjourneront à Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Harry assistera Frank Londubat lors de ses cours.

_ Nous sommes heureux de nous retrouver ici même si nous avons changé de statut, dit Harry. A la vue des derniers événements qui se sont produits, c'était une bonne occasion de se changer les esprits.

_ Vous avez été cambriolés, n'est-ce pas? En tout cas, ce ne sont que des rumeurs qui courent au village, dit Chourave, le professeur de Botanique.

_ Pas exactement. Nous hébergeons Drago Malefoy et d'anciens Mangemorts libres sont venus à la maison. Ils ont capturés Ginny pour obliger Drago à les rejoindre. Cependant, il m'a appelé et à nous deux, nous les avons capturés. Quant à Ginny, elle a été blessée et choquée ce qui a provoqué une fausse couche.

Les professeurs se regardèrent.

_ Minerva, que ferait Mme Potter?demanda Alice Londubat qui occupe le poste de professeur de Métamorphose.

_ J'ai une petite idée, dit Minerva. Je sais que vous êtes une excellente joueuse de Quidditch. Or, Madame Bibine s'est blessée et elle a jugé qu'à son âge, ce serait risqué de reprendre le poste.

_ Vous me proposez de la remplacer?demanda Ginny, les yeux ébahis.

_ Exactement. Nous avons organisé un petit match contre l'équipe de Quidditch britannique à la fin du mois de février. J'ai reçu une réponse positive de leur part et sans professeur de vol, nous ne pouvons continuer.

_ Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, dit Ginny.

Ginny regarda son mari et sourit pour al première fois depuis l'accident.

_ Je ne te force à rien, dit Harry. Tu avais peur de t'ennuyer pendant que je travaillerais, voilà une bonne place! Mais c'est à toi qu'on l'a proposé, c'est à toi de décider.

_ Professeur, j'accepte! »dit Ginny avec un grand sourire.

Le soir, McGonagall rassemble tous les élèves. Certains étaient frustrés.

« _ Merci à tous d'être ici ce soir. Je sais que certains voudraient être dans leur salle commune pour réviser ou étudier mais j'ai deux annonces importantes à vous communiquer. La première, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que le match contre l'équipe britannique aura bel et bien lieu fin février. La seconde étant que j'ai l'honneur d'accueillir deux anciens élèves de Gryffondor: Harry Potter et sa femme Ginny Weasley Potter.

Tout le monde applaudit et les visages frustrés disparurent laissant place à des visages réjouis.

_ Mr Potter assistera le professeur Londubat lors des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal jusqu'au mois de juin tandis que Mme Potter remplacera Madame Bibine. Je laisse la parole à Mme Potter.

_ Merci, dit Ginny en se levant. Ce que je vais vous dire pourra vous paraître ennuyeux mais pour moi, c'est un sujet important. Certains élèves nous connaissent comme étant d'anciens camarades car nous avons quittés Poudlard qu'au mois de juin l'année dernière. Pour ceux qui nous connaissent de nom ou de vue, Harry et moi avons occupé une place dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Harry a été Attrapeur puis Capitaine lors de sa sixième année. Moi, j'ai été Attrapeur pendant une période durant laquelle Harry avait été interdit de Quidditch puis j'ai été Poursuiveur. De plus, dans chacune de nos familles, nous avions le Quidditch dans le sang. La quasi-totalité de mes frères jouaient ou avaient joué dans l'équipe de Gryffondor et le père de Harry était également Attrapeur à Gryffondor.

Ginny marqua une petite pause.

_ La famille est très importante mais pour moi et Harry, nous l'avons découvert que très tard. Même si j'avais une famille, j'avais l'impression d'être abandonnée. J'étais rejetée car j'étais une fille. Harry était rejeté de son oncle et de sa tante car c'était un sorcier. Cependant, je n'ai jamais vraiment senti une véritable famille ici. Pourtant, Poudlard est composée de cinq grandes familles: Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Serpentard pour les élèves, le corps enseignant pour les professeurs. Aujourd'hui, je peux dire qu'il n'y a aucune différence entre deux maisons, entre un sorcier de sang-pur et une sorcier moldu. Regardez-vous les uns des autres! Vous êtes identiques! Où est-il marqué que vous êtes un sang-pur, un sang-mêlé ou un moldu? Nulle part. Je vais vous donner un... un conseil: oubliez qui vous êtes, oubliez dans quelle maison vous appartenez, oubliez les anciennes histoires! Tout cela n'apporte que de la haine et de la douleur! Si je me suis mariée avec Harry, c'est grâce à deux serpents. L'un a l'âge de mon mari, il est devenu notre ami alors qu'il était le fils d'un célèbre Mangemort, il lui a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Sans lui, Harry ne serait pas là, je serais veuve à l'heure actuelle. Le deuxième Serpentard devrait avoir une... quarantaine d'années aujourd'hui. Il est mort pour sauver Harry, il est mort car il aimait une lionne. Il a osé défier le plus grand mage noir sans jamais être découvert. Pourtant, Harry, Drago Malefoy et Severus Rogue se sont toujours détestés à cause d'anciennes histoires. On a souffert de cette rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard durant notre scolarité, nous la subissons encore dans notre famille, mais il est hors de question que nous en faisions autant maintenant. Vous êtes élèves, nous sommes professeurs, cela s'arrête ici. »

Harry regarda sa femme tandis que des applaudissements retentissaient dans la salle. Il comprit que Ginny venait d'accepter Drago tel qu'il était.


	18. Une simple erreur de poste

CHAPITRE 17: Une simple erreur de poste

Le lendemain, Ginny se leva tôt. Quand Harry se réveilla, elle était déjà partie. Il s'habilla et partit pour la Grande Salle. Sur le chemin, il rencontra des élèves qui murmuraient sur son passage. Quand il était proche du bureau de la directrice, il vit quelqu'un.  
« _ Bonjour, professeur! dit Harry qui surprit les quelques élèves près de lui.  
Le professeur interpellé se retourna.  
_ J'ai été triste de ne pas vous voir hier! Après tout, un professeur n'est pas tenu de participer à tous les repas!dit Harry.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?demanda Hagrid.

_ Je suis assistant en DCFM jusqu'en juin. Ginny est là également, elle remplace Madame Bibine.

_ Eh bien... Heureux de vous voir ici! Comment va Ginny? Le professeur McGonagall m'a prévenu du drame qui vous est arrivé.

_ Elle va mieux. On se retrouve dans la Grande Salle?demanda Harry.

_ Bien sur.

_ Vous me gardez une place auprès de vous?

Hagrid le regarda, surpris.

_ Je suis à moitié professeur donc c'est normal que je mange à votre table!

_ C'est vrai! »dit Hagrid avec un sourire.

Harry continua à se promener. Il était encore tôt et les élèves commençaient à sortir de leur salle commune. Au détour d'un couloir, Harry vit une jeune fille recroquevillée sur elle-même.

« _ Bonjour, dit Harry.

_ Bonjour, dit l'élève sans lever les yeux.

_ Que se passe-t-il?

_ Je ne mérite pas d'être dans l'équipe de Quidditch de l'école. Hier soir, quand Mme Potter a dit que son mari, elle et leur famille ont été de grands joueurs, je me suis sentie nulle.

_ Depuis quand joues-tu?

_ Depuis l'année dernière. Je suis entrée dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor en première année au poste de Poursuiveur.

Harry réfléchit un instant...

_ Anna Farrow, si je ne me trompe pas.

La jeune fille leva les yeux et resta figée.

_ Eh oui, j'étais encore élève ici l'année dernière. En peu de temps, ma vie a complètement changée. Mais si je me rappelle bien, tu n'as jamais joué pourtant?

_ Non, j'étais remplaçante. Vous étiez un excellent Capitaine.

_ Merci du compliment, dit Harry. D'où viens-tu? Ta famille joue-t-elle aussi au Quidditch?

_ Oh non alors, répondit Anna. Ma famille est 100% moldue. Cependant, mon frère a été nommé Capitaine alors qu'il ne jouait que depuis un an. Mais c'est le plus âgé de l'équipe.

_ Je vois. Tu sais, j'ai toujours vécu dans une famille moldue et je ne savais strictement rien du monde de la sorcellerie. Un beau jour, je l'ai découvert, je suis entré à Poudlard, et quelques jours plus tard, je suis devenu un extraordinaire Attrapeur.

Harry s'assit auprès d'Anna.

_ Tu sais, cela ne sert à rien de se lamenter. Si je m'étais lamenter après chaque coup que j'ai reçu dans la vie, je ne serais pas là à te parler et le monde serait peut-être dirigé par les ténèbres...

Anna le regarda, surprise.

_ Tout le monde croit que vous êtes aussi courageux qu'un Gryffondor mais vous ne l'êtes pas autant que l'on peut le dire. Et puis, vous devez avoir près de vingt ans vu que vous étiez en dernière année l'année dernière. Et vous avez surement eu plus d'épreuves et d'aventures qu'un homme de soixante ans.

_ C'est vrai que toutes ses épreuves m'ont aidé à grandir plus vite que les autres. Mais tout cela est dû à trois merveilleuses personnes en plus de beaucoup d'autres: ma femme Ginny, son frère Ron et sa femme Hermione. Ils m'ont apporté deux choses que je n'avais jamais connu avant d'arriver à Poudlard: l'amour et l'amitié. Ce sont les deux choses essentielles de la vie. Les personnes que tu aimes seront toujours là pour toi. Et si tu as été admise à Gryffondor, c'est que tu as les qualités requises!

_ Vraiment?dit une voix au bout du couloir.

Une jeune femme arriva et se mit en face de Harry.

_ Un Gryffondor qui baisse les bras? On aura tout vu!dit Cho Chang.

_ Anna, je te présente Cho Chang, Attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle et accessoirement, ma première petite amie.

_ Il était peut-être séduisant mais il n'a pas eu beaucoup de petites-amies, chuchota Cho à la jeune fille.

_ Très drôle, dit Harry. Que fais-tu ici?

_ Ginny m'a appelée pour constituer deux équipes avec d'anciens joueurs de Quidditch. Nous avons Ron, George, Olivier, Angelina, Katie qui ont accepté. Et je pense que Ginny va faire appel à Drago Malefoy pour le second Attrapeur.

_ Pourquoi Drago? Et moi?

_ Harry, tu as déjà un poste et...

_ Et rien du tout! Drago ne pourra pas s'absenter aussi longtemps...

_ La rivalité te reprend tout à coup?interrompit Cho. Je croyais que pour toi, une maison est une maison, peu importe qui on est. Pourtant tu avoues que tu es encore jaloux de Malefoy!

_ Bien sur que non. J'ai juste été... déçu qu'elle ne m'en ai pas parlé mais c'était bien essayé. »

Le soir, Harry assista à l'entrainement de l'équipe de Poudlard. Il se mit dans les tribunes. Son ancienne coéquipière n'était pas présente ce qu'Harry regretta. Le jeune assistant regarda le jeu des treize élèves qui était assez régulier mais pour Harry, il manquait quelque chose.

A la fin de l'entrainement, Harry rentra dans le château en réfléchissant. Soudain il se heurta à quelqu'un.

« _ Excusez-moi.

_ Anna?

Harry alluma sa baguette et vit la jeune sorcière.

_ Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas à l'entrainement?

_ Je... Je me suis blessée en potions. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de prévenir Mme Potter.

_ Je le lui dirais, dit Harry. Dis-moi, si tu n'es pas venue, ce n'est pas par manque de courage?

_ Oui et non. Je vole super bien mais je manque toujours mes cibles.

_ Tu vole super bien... Tu manques tes cibles..., répéta Harry en réfléchissant à nouveau. Hum... A quelle heure finis-tu demain?

_ Trois heures.

_ Rendez-vous à quatre heures et demie sur le terrain demain!

_ Je... Je ne me sens pas à la hauteur!

_ Tu te rappelles de ce matin où je t'ai parlé de Ron?

_ Votre beau-frère? Bien sûr! L'année dernière c'était le gardien de l'équipe?

_ Exact. Il a été choisi en 1995, lors de ma cinquième année. L'année suivante, étant donnée que je devais reformer l'équipe entièrement ou presque, j'ai organisé des sélections. Par... chance, il a été renommé gardien. Avant le premier match, il voulait démissionner juste après. J'ai fait semblant de verser de la chance liquide dans son verre. Il a joué comme un véritable gardien. Il a cru en avaler mais tout cela n'était que du vent. Prends confiance en toi et tu verras, tu y arriveras! »

Anna le regarda, une lueur dans les yeux.

Quand il entra dans les appartements qu'il partageait avec Ginny, celle-ci était furieuse.

« _ Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

_ Une équipe est constituée de sept joueurs. Et il me manque un Poursuiveur!

_ Peux-tu m'en dire plus sur l'équipe de Poudlard?

_ Dans l'équipe titulaire, il y a deux Gryffondor, un Poufsouffle, deux Serdaigle et deux Serpentard. Dans celle des remplaçants, i Gryffondor, un Serdaigle et deux Serpentard.

_ Comment se débrouillent les Attrapeurs?

_ Bien. L'un d'eux sont assez habiles lors de l'échauffement.

_ Mmh, cela va m'être utile.

_ Pourquoi?demanda la jeune femme.

_ J'ai croisé Anna dans les couloirs, elle s'est blessée en Potions. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche en elle mais je ne sais pas quoi!

_ C'est à moi de le découvrir, non?

_ Et comment? Non, laisse-moi 24h pour découvrir son problème si j'ai une petite idée.

_ Très bien! Mais pas une de plus! »répliqua Ginny.

Le lendemain, Harry attendait son élève sur le terrain de Quidditch. Quand celle-ci arriva, Harry lui tendit sa main et l'ouvrit.

« _ C'est le tout premier Vif d'Or que j'ai attrapé lors de ma première année. Tu veux savoir comment? Par la bouche.

_ Pourquoi me dîtes-vous ça?

_ Car j'ai l'impression, une intuition que tu as obtenu une mauvaise place. Tu es agile, certes, mais face à un véritable Attrapeur? »lança Harry.

Anna s'envola et chercha le Vif d'Or des yeux. Pendant une demie-heure, Harry resta au sol, le balai à la main puis il vit Anna filer vers l'un des buts. Harry enfourcha son balai et se lança à la poursuite d'Anna qui se trouvait à l'extrémité du terrain. Ils tendirent chacune une main mais une seule se referma sur la balle dorée.

_ Tu as été fantastique, dit Harry. J'aurais pu l'attraper bien avant mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Ce qui t'a amené à être Poursuiveur est ta rapidité mais ta vue est infaillible aussi. Tu n'es pas faite pour être Poursuiveur mais Attrapeur. »

Vers six heures du soir, Harry garda Anna près de lui, faisant croire qu'elle n'était pas venue. Ils restèrent dans l'ombre jusqu'à ce qu'Harry voie les deux Attrapeurs nommés au poste de Poursuiveurs. L'un avait sa place, l'autre non. Ils sortirent de l'ombre et Ginny les regarda, outrée.

« _ De quel droit tu oses intervenir? Et pourquoi es-tu avec elle!? Elle manque deux séances...

_ ... Qui sont inutiles pour elle! Toi, dit Harry en montrant le Gryffondor, quel poste préfères-tu?

_ Je ne sais pas, j'aime les deux.

_ Tu te perfectionneras en tant que Poursuiveur et Anna sera Attrapeur, dit Harry et voyant le visage féroce de Ginny, il ajouta tout bas: Je t'expliquerai et je te rappelle que c'est moi qui ais été Capitaine!

_ Très drôle. On reprend et on fait les changements.

_ A quoi ça sert? dit un Batteur. Farrow n'est pas à la hauteur!

_ On verra, allez, on fait un dernier match, go! »

Après l'entrainement l'équipe titulaire dont faisait partie Anna gagna haut la main. Les autres joueurs furent ébahis.


	19. Harry face à la réalitié

CHAPITRE 18: Harry face à une dure réalité

Le match concernant des joueurs expérimentés à l'équipe de Quidditch de Poudlard fut un match grandiose. Anna Farrow fut la vedette de leur équipe malgré une défaite de dix points. En effet, l'équipe des joueurs expérimentés marquèrent tellement de buts que le score devint très haut. Ils étaient alors à 300 à 140 et Anna attrapa le Vif d'Or sous le nez de Cho Chang et le score fut de 300 à 290. Jamais Poudlard n'avait vu un tel match. La rencontre avec l'équipe remplaçante anglaise de Quidditch fut extraordinaire elle aussi, même si Poudlard ne fut pas à la hauteur. Quant à Harry et Ginny, ils restèrent jusqu'à la fin de l'année, trop heureux de fournir leurs connaissances aux élèves.

La veille du festin, McGonagall convoqua le jeune couple.

« _ Qu'y a-t-il? demanda Ginny.

_ Voilà. Frank et Alice Londubat sont devenus professeurs jusqu'à ce que des personnes soient expérimentées pour être professeur à leur place. Alicia Spinnet prendra le rôle de Alice Londubat dès la rentrée. Madame Bibine ne reviendra pas, se jugeant trop faible et trop âgée pour continuer. Quant au poste de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, nous n'avons pas de remplaçant.

_ La malédiction sur ce poste semblait évanouie.

_ Frank Londubat est resté deux ans.

_ Qui prendra ces deux postes? demanda Harry.

McGonagall resta silencieuse.

_ Non, c'est trop de travail, dit Ginny.

_ Gawain Robards est d'accord, dit McGonagall.

_ De quoi? Expliquez moi!

_ McGonagall veut que nous devenions professeurs!

_ Quoi? dit Harry, abasourdi.

Harry s'assit dans le fauteuil. Il avait déjà connu cette situation. En 1995, Ron et Hermione l'avaient convaincu de diriger un groupe d'élève afin de se défendre contre les Forces du Mal. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui c'était différent. Il ne devrait pas accumuler Quidditch, cours, devoirs, séances... Et encore mois être prêt à exploser à n'importe quel moment.

_ Harry, réfléchis, ne dis pas non d'un coup de tête, dit Ginny.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir. Ma réponse est oui, dit Harry. A part Remus Lupin, Severus Rogue et Frank Londubat, Poudlard n'a jamais eu d'aussi bons professeurs. Je serais ravi de travailler ici. Oui, ravi et fier!

_ Très bien. Je voudrais vous demander autre chose. Seriez-vous prêt à prendre la direction de la maison Gryffondor?

Harry resta bouche bée.

_ Directeur de la maison Gryffondor? Je ne sais que dire, dit Harry.

_ Je comprendrais que vous ne le vouliez pas!

_ Évidemment que je prends la direction! C'est un honneur! J'essaierai d'être aussi bon que vous l'avez été pour nous ! »

McGonagall sourit et rougit à ce compliment.

Le soir, elle fit le bilan de l'année. La Coupe des Quatre Maison alla aux Serdaigle, arriva en deuxième position Gryffondor puis Serpentard. Poufsouffle termina dernier.

« _ Maintenant, je voudrais laisser la parole à Harry Potter, dit le professeur McGonagall.

Harry la regarda. Il croisa le regard de Ginny qui acquiesça. Harry se leva devant ses élèves.

_ Mr Potter, dit le professeur McGonagall, les élèves m'ont envoyé plusieurs questions que j'aimerais vous poser.

_ Ce sera avec joie, répondit Harry.

_ Tout le monde sait que vous étiez élève à Gryffondor et que vous étiez en conflit avec les Serpentard. Or tout cela n'a en rien affecté votre... attitude durant vos cours. Pourquoi?

_ C'est exact. Comme l'a dit Ginny à notre arrivée, nous sommes professeurs, vous êtes élèves. Un élève est une élève, point final. Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est qu'il en faut pas croire les personnes sur leur apparence. Pour ceux qui savent ce que sont les Mangemorts, combien pensent que TOUS viennent de la maison Serpentard?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent.

_ Un Mangemort est un nom donné aux partisans de Lord Voldemort. Maintenant, même question?

Cette fois-ci, toutes les mains se levèrent. Harry sourit.

_ Vous avez raison à 99%. Je connaissais un homme... connaître est un grand mot... C'était un ami de mon père. Comme lui et moi, il a été à Gryffondor. C'est ne partie sa faute si mes parents sont morts. Retenez juste ceci: ne vous fiez jamais aux apparences qui peuvent être très trompeuses!

_ Une autre question. Quel a été le moment le plus heureux et triste de votre vie?

_ Ouah, quelle question! Le moment le plus heureux...Je crois que cette personne est ici, assise à mes côté. Oui, c'est aucun doute mon mariage.

Ginny rougit.

_ Le moment le plus triste... Cela s'est passé quelques jours avant mon arrivée ici en tant qu'assistant. J'ai cru fondé une famille. Oui, perdre un enfant, né ou pas, est le pire moment qu'un jeune couple puisse connaître.

_ Pensez-vous fonder un jour votre propre famille?

Harry regarda Ginny.

_ Moi qui a manqué d'amour, c'est primordial pour moi. Et qui ne rêverait pas de fonder sa propre famille? »

Quand Harry se rassit, il tourna la tête vers sa femme. Le regard de Ginny était pétillant, aussi pétillant qu'au mariage, aussi pétillant avant ce terrible drame.

Cette nuit-là, Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se leva et alla vagabonder dans les couloirs. Il marcha pendant de longues minutes et arriva devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de la directrice.

« _ Le mot de passe! pensa Harry. Je n'en ai aucune idée. C'était facile avec Dumbledore, il avait un rapport avec lui. Mais McGonagall...

Il regarda autour de lui mais aucun signe ne pouvait l'aider puis...

_ Chat! dit Harry réveillant la gargouille.

_ Exact! »

Elle laissa un passage où Harry put s'engouffrer. Il ouvrit la porte et vit avec étonnement que le professeur McGonagall était à son bureau. Celle-ci leva à peine les yeux.

« _ Harry, quelle surprise de vous voir ici à cette heure!

_ Et vous, je ne pensais pas que vous seriez encore debout à cette heure!

_ Comme quoi, tout le monde peut être surpris!

Le regard d'Harry se posa sur un tableau qui représentait un sorcier âgé, aux cheveux et à la barbe argentés, au long nez aquilin. Les yeux du jeune sorcier se remplirent de larmes en voyant son ancien directeur dans un tableau.

_ Harry?

_ Oui, professeur, dit Harry en regardant la directrice.

_ Je dois y aller. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez rester ici.

Harry regarda à nouveau le tableau.

_ Professeur? dit Harry, tentant de le réveiller.

Le sorcier ouvrit un œil d'un bleu vif.

_ Harry, quelle joie de te voir. Voulais-tu me parler?

_ Oui et non. Je n'arrive pas à être joyeux. Je suis comblé mais je n'y arrive pas.

_ Selon toi, qu'est-ce que c'est?

Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil et baissa la tête.

_ En as-tu parlé avec Ginny?

_ Non. Elle en a trop souffert. On évite d'en parler et d'y penser.

_ Ce n'est pas une bonne solution. Perdre un enfant si tôt dans une vie est terrible.

_ Je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Je ne vois pas ma vie sans enfant.

_ Qu'en penses ta femme?

_ On évite d'en parler. Et... la page est tournée pour nous deux...

_ Non. Harry, tu es venu me parler car j'ai un peu vécu la même chose que toi. J'ai perdu ma mère puis ma soeur. C'est plus difficile d'oublier quelqu'un qu'on connait et qui a un rapport avec nous que quelqu'un à qui on a donné son sang.

_ Je comprends. Une chose est sûre, je ne pense pas du tout à Voldemort. » dit Harry en souriant.

Dumbledore le regarda et sourit. En partant, Harry pouffa de rire. Quand il entra dans sa chambre, Ginny ne dormait pas.

« _ Tu ne dors pas?

_ Et toi?dit Ginny en s'asseyant dans le lit.

_ Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, dit Harry. Je... Je dois te parler de quelque chose.

_ De quoi veux-tu parler?demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

_ De quelque chose dont on ne parle plus.

_ Du bébé?

_ Oui. Je n'envisage pas ma vie sans. J'ai envie que le nom de Potter continue. J'ai envie de voir des petits Harry et Ginny courir partout.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi dire, dit Ginny, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

_ Et toi? »demanda Harry.

Ginny sourit et le serra dans ses bras. Harry venait de retrouver la femme qu'il avait épousé.


	20. La rivalité est-elle de retour?

CHAPITRE 19: La rivalité est-elle de retour?

Alors que les élèves quittaient Poudlard pour les grandes vacances, les professeurs furent convoqués pour un bilan annuel.

Quand Harry et Ginny rentrèrent chez eux, ils eurent la surprise de voir leur famille au complet. Harry remarqua un landau dans le hall.

« _ Qu'est-ce que c'est?demanda Harry.

_ Oh! C'est le landau de Fleur, dit Ron en embrassant sa soeur. Vous avez une nièce. Victoire, née le 2 mai.

_ C'est vrai, nous avions oublié!

_ Pas moi!répliqua Ginny en allant vers la cuisine.

_ J'ai été maladroit! Et ces sacs?

_ Euh... C'est..., bafouilla Ron.

_ HARRY!cria Ginny. Viens vite!

Harry accourut dans la cuisine et vit Ginny, souriante, tenant un jeune enfant de deux ans dans les bras.

_ Teddy, dit Harry puis voyant Hermione. Que fait-il ici? Où est Andromeda?

_ Dort, dit Teddy.

Harry regarda Ginny. Il n'en fallait pas plus.

- Depuis quand ? demanda Ginny à Ron.

- Depuis deux semaines. Bill et Fleur l'ont pris une semaine, nous la seconde. Maintenant que vous êtes rentrés de Poudlard, vous pourrez vous occuper de lui!

_ Non, dit Ginny. Ce n'est pas que nous ne voulons pas mais McGonagall nous a demandé si on voulait devenir professeurs titulaires et nous avons accepté! Nous ne savions pas! Si vous nous auriez prévenus, on aurait refusé!

_ On trouvera une solution, dit Harry. Bien on mange? »

Harry et Ginny furent ravis de leur retour. Au milieu de l'après-midi, ils reçurent une bonne partie des membres de l'AD et de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Le lendemain, Harry était en train de lire un livre sur la défense magique dans le salon quand Ginny arriva avec Teddy.

« _ Harry, as-tu eu des nouvelles de Drago?

_ Non, dit Harry. Pas depuis ta... note départ pour Poudlard. Où peut-il être?

_ Drago? répéta Teddy. Tonton Ron!

_ Quel est le rapport? demanda Ginny.

_ Peut-être que Ron le sait, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

_ Oui, dit Teddy.

_ Teddy, dit Ginny, as-tu vu Drago chez Ron?

_ Oui.

_ Je vais aller voir Ron », dit Harry.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry arriva dans le magasin de George. Quand il entra, il vit Ron et une jeune femme noire près du comptoir.

« _ Salut les amoureux, lança Harry.

_ Espèce d'idiot! dit Ron en voyant Harry.

_ Je plaisante, dit Harry. Comment vas-tu, Angelina?

_ Bien, répondit Angelina Johnson, souriante.

Angelina était une jeune femme de couleur noire âgée de 22 ans. Elle avait étudié à Poudlard dans la maison Gryffondor, avait été Poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor puis était devenue Capitaine durant la cinquième année d'Harry. Elle avait passé ses ASPIC alors que Harry, Ron et Hermione passaient leurs BUSE. Elle faisait également partie de l'AD.

Harry se rappelait qu'Angelina avait un faible pour Fred, le frère jumeau de George, disparu lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. Depuis plus d'un an, George et Angelina sortaient ensemble mais Harry ne savait pas qu'elle travaillait avec Ron et George.

_ Et que fais-tu ici?

_ Je travaille, répondit la jeune femme.

Elle prit une friandise et Harry vit un anneau à son doigt.

_ Vous vous êtes mariés?

_ Oui. George n'a pas voulu le faire en grand comité. Il y avait seulement Lee et Alicia pour les témoins.

Lee Jordan était le meilleur ami des jumeaux Weasley. À Poudlard, Lee et les jumeaux étaient le « centre d'attraction ». Il avait également le rôle de commenter les matches de Quidditch. Alicia Spinnet était une amie d'Angelina, était elle aussi Poursuiveur. Tous deux avaient étudié à Gryffondor et avaient fait partie de l'AD. Lee, Alicia, Angelina, Fred et George étaient tous dans la même année.

_ Harry, je n'oublie pas Fred pour autant. J'aurais du mal vu que George en parle beaucoup.

_ Comment ont réagi le reste de la famille?

_ Ils ne sont pas encore au courant, dit Ron. Il n'y a que Lee, Alicia, toi et moi qui sommes au courant.

_ Nous le dirons seulement dimanche, dit Angelina. Et toi, que viens-tu faire ici?

Harry regarda Ron.

_ Je veux savoir où est Drago.

_ Drago? répéta Angelina. Drago Malefoy?

_ Oui, dit Ron.

_ Mais vous vous détestez!

_ Plus aujourd'hui, dit Harry. Ron ou George t'expliqueront. Où est-il?

_ Chez Pansy Parkinson. Elle habite au dessus de la boutique de Mme Guipure.

_ Ok, j'y vais.

Harry sortit et traversa la rue pour entrer dans le bâtiment menant aux appartements. Il sonna et ce fut Drago qui ouvrit.

« _ Salut, dit le sorcier blond.

_ C'est bien ici, dit Harry. Pansy a beaucoup de goût! Mieux qu'à la maison, c'est sur!

_ Ne dis pas ça, c'est faux! dit Drago. Je me voyais mal habiter seul chez un ami. J'ai pris une chambre au Chemin de Traverse un semaine après votre départ. Puis un soir, j'ai rencontré Pansy. Elle m'a proposé de vivre chez elle et deux semaines après, nous sortions ensemble. Je savais que tu viendrais un jour ou l'autre.

_ Tu aurais dû me prévenir!

_ Je sais et je le regrette.

_ Que sait Pansy sur toi?

_ Tout ce qu'elle a vu de moi à Poudlard. Elle ne sait rien d'autre sur moi.

_ Tu as honte?

_ Non!

_ Drago, il faut que tu lui dises la vérité.

_ Drago! Qui est-ce? dit Pansy en arrivant.

Elle se figea quand elle vit Harry.

_ Que fais-tu là, Potter?

_ Je viens parler à Drago.

_ Quoi? Un lion qui vient chez des serpents? On aura tout vu.

_ Ou un lion et un serpent qui deviennent amis? Un serpent qui veut oublier son enfance? Un serpent qui a sauvé la vie de plusieurs griffons? Que sais-tu du Drago qui est ici avec nous? Pas celui que tu connaissais à Poudlard. Il a changé radicalement.

_ Tu délires! dit Pansy.

_ Non. Drago suit des études d'Auror.

_ Je... Je ne le savais pas.

_ Drago, si tu avais su qui tu étais avant d'entrer à Poudlard, dans quelle maison serais-tu allé? Quelle maison aurais-tu choisi?

Pansy regarda Drago.

_ Je serais certainement allé à Serpentard car il est mon ancêtre.

_ Quoi? s'exclama Pansy.

_ Mais j'aurais choisi Gryffondor pour... pour avoir le courage d'oublier qui je suis! Pour choisir ce que je veux être!

_ Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer? s'écria Pansy.

_ Si tu veux être un griffon, montre-le. Si Pansy t'aime, elle te pardonnera. Sinon, la porte est grande ouverte.

_ Crois-tu qu'il peut changer? demanda Pansy.

_ Oui. Il a changé. Au revoir », dit Harry.

En sortant, Harry éprouva un sentiment étrange, comme si il revenait un an et demi auparavant lorsqu'il était arrivé au Manoir pour sauver Mme Malefoy. Il doutait de Drago, de sa confiance envers ce sorcier blond. Lui qui lui avait accordé sa confiance dès le début.

En rentrant au 12, square Grimmaurd, Harry alla dans la chambre qu'avait occupé Drago. Elle était restée neutre. Aucune couleur n'avait été mise et la chambre était propre. Harry vit un cahier sur le bureau. Il s'avança et vit le journal intime de Drago. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé ici? Quand Harry ouvrit la première page, il découvrit un papier: Pour Harry. Ce dernier, intrigué, prit le papier et le retourna.

« _Harry, je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ce que tu m'as apporté en quelques semaines: de la tendresse, de l'amitié, la chaleur d'être apprécié. Je ne peux te dire ce que je ressens, ce serait trop long à dire. J'espère que tu découvriras ce mot. Je remercie Ginny et sa famille de m'avoir accueilli comme un membre de leur famille. Et je te remercie de m'avoir donné une chance au moment où tout le monde me tournait le dos._

_Je ne vivrai pas ici. Sans toi et Ginny, rien n'est plus comme avant. Je resterai en contact avec Ron. Merci encore. Drago._ »

« _ Harry?

Harry ne se retourna pas. Drago entra dans la chambre.

_ Tu viens de la lire?

_ Oui. Que fais-tu ici?

_ Je viens emménager ici. Avec toi et les Weasley, c'est somme si on était une famille. C'est ce que je ressens. Si... ta proposition ne tient plus, je repartirai prendre une chambre au Chaudron Baveur.

_ Tu es ici, chez toi, dit Ginny en tenant Teddy dans les bras.

_ Qui est-ce? demanda Drago. Vous avez un fils caché?

_ Non, dit Harry en souriant. C'est Teddy Lupin.

_ Mon neveu? Que fait-il ici?

_ Andromeda est décédée. Comme je suis son parrain, je dois m'en occuper. Voilà la solution!

_ Que veux-tu dire?demanda Ginny.

_ Quand nous sommes rentrés de Poudlard, nous avons été mis devant le fait que nous devions nous occuper de Teddy. Mais nous ne savions pas qui s'en occuperait une fois qu'on serait à Poudlard.

_ Pourquoi? demanda Drago.

_ On nous a demandé d'être professeurs titulaires, dit Ginny. Nous avons accepté sans savoir le décès d'Andromeda.

_ Mais on n'a pas pensé à une autre personne qui a un lien familial avec Teddy.

_ Moi? dit Drago. Tu es fou? Je ne saurais pas m'en occuper!

_ Demande à Fleur de t'aider, dit Ginny. Elle a un bébé, elle sera ravie d'avoir de l'aide! Et n'oublie pas que c'est ton neveu!

_ C'est vrai, dit Drago. Mais j'ai ma formation!

_ Fleur s'en occupera pendant tes cours! Tu es génial! dit Ginny en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Drago esquissa un sourire et rougit.

Le soir, Harry n'arriva pas à dormir et Ginny s'en aperçut.

« _Qu'y a-t-il?

_ Je pense à Drago. Aujourd'hui, j'ai été... j'ai perdu confiance en lui. C'est le fait qu'il ait été habité chez Pansy Parkinson. J'ai eu le sentiment que...

_ Tu étais jaloux de lui?

_ Non. Comme si la confiance qu'on avait l'un envers l'autre était... brisée. Le ton était froid, on était mal à l'aise.

_ Tout va s'arranger! » dit Ginny.


	21. Epilogue

Deux grosses malles étaient posées dans le hall du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Des pleurs se firent entendre de la cuisine où trois adultes essayaient de calmer un petit garçon de cinq ans.

« _ Teddy, tu sais qu'on doit aller travailler!dit Ginny.

_ Veux pas!dit Teddy en sanglotant. Tonton Drago n'est jamais là!

_ Tu es chez Bill et Fleur toute la journée, dit Harry.

Teddy regarda son parrain et eut un air malicieux.

_ Oui. En plus, Victoire est là!

_ Teddy, Victoire a deux ans de mois que toi, dit le sorcier brun.

_ Oui, mais tu as un an de moins que tata!dit Teddy.

_ Prends ça!dit Ginny avec un sourire à son mari. Teddy, on se reverra pour Noël!

Elle prit le garçon dans ses bras et tituba.

_ Ginny, ça va?demanda Drago.

_ Oui, un léger malaise! Ce n'est rien! Dépêchons-nous, nous allons être en retard, » dit la jeune femme en embrassant le petit garçon.

Le soir même, Harry et Ginny firent leur troisième rentrée en tant que professeurs titulaires. Harry accueillit les élèves de première année et fit la répartition, comme le faisait jadis McGonagall. Avec bien des réparations, le Choixpeau Magique fit enfin sa réapparition. Après le banquet, McGonagall fit son discours.

Le lendemain, au réveil, Harry trouva Ginny très pâle.

« _ Tu es sure que ça va?demanda Harry.

_ Mais oui, dit Ginny avec agacement. Pourquoi?

_ Depuis quelques jours, je vois bien sue tu n'es pas bien. Hier, tu as eu un malaise et aujourd'hui, tu es blanche comme la neige.

_ Je te dis que je vais très bien! »s'exclama Ginny en lui lançant un regard noir.

Harry s'abstint de répondre, connaissant son agilité en utilisant le sortilège de .

McGonagall avait posé leurs emplois du temps sur le bureau de Harry. Ce dernier découvrit qu'il commença avec les élèves de cinquième année.

« _ Eh bien, je commence bien!

_ Pourquoi?demanda Ginny.

_ Par un discours sur les BUSE, remarque après j'ai les 7ème année! Pas mal comme matinée.

_ Tu verras, tu t'y habitueras comme chaque année. Allez viens, je meurs de faim.

_ Et toi?

_ Moi, je dois former le nouveau capitaine des Serdaigle et ensuite, j'ai ma journée à moi. Les cours de vol pour les première année ne commencent que fin septembre.

_ D'accord! Allons-y. »

Une demie-heure plus tard, Harry alla dans sa salle et fit des aménagements. Quand ceux-ci entrèrent et s'installèrent, il leur fit un petit discours.

« _ Comme vous devez le savoir, au mois de juin, vous passerez d'importantes épreuves pour votre avenir. Ces examens s'appellent les BUSE. Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire. Il est important de savoir que vous devez travailler sans relâche durant toute l'année. D'ici le mois d'avril-mai, vous serez convoqués chacun à tour de rôle dans le bureau de votre directeur de maison pour vous aider dans votre orientation. Des questions ?  
_ Quel est le niveau d'exigence aux BUSE, professeur ?demanda un élève de Poufsouffle.  
_ Par exemple, pour devenir Auror, il faut un Effort Exceptionnel en DCFM, sortilège, métamorphose, potion et botanique. Pour le moment, très peu seront acceptés dans ma matière. Bien, passons au programme. Nous verrons des sortilèges plus complexes. Nous avions déjà commencé en fin d'année. Qui peut me dire de quel sortilège il s'agit ? Miss Horn ?  
_ Le Sortilège du Patronus.  
_ Exact, dix points pour Poufsouffle. Bien. Rappelez-vous comment produire de la simple fumée, pensez à un moment très joyeux de votre vie et de la fumée sortira de votre baguette quand vous prononcerez la formule. Essayez ! »

Au bout d'une demi-heure, la salle était remplie de fumée argentée. Harry fit léviter une malle qui contenait un Épouvantard. Seuls quelques élèves réussirent à repousser totalement la créature. Soudain, un élève de Serdaigle, habillé en tenue de Quidditch, entra dans la salle.

« _ Professeur!

_ Qu'y a-t-il?demanda Harry, surpris.

_ Mme Potter! A l'infirmerie!haleta l'élève.

Harry regarda l'heure puis se tourna vers ses élèves.

_ Bien. Le cours est terminé. Pour la semaine prochaine, vous me rédigerez une vingtaine de centimètres sur le Sortilège du Patronus. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Puis il demanda à l'élève de lui donner de plus amples informations et ce dernier lui apprit qu' Hagrid l'avait amenée à l'infirmerie.

Harry courut, bousculant certains élèves. Il reprit son souffle quand il vit l'infirmière.

« _ Madame Pomfresh!appela-t-il.

La dame se retourna et lui sourit.

_ J'allai de ce pas vous voir, dit-elle. Votre femme va très bien.

_ Elle a eu plusieurs vertiges ces derniers temps. Et elle va très bien?

_ Oui. Enfin quand je dis elle, je veux dire qu'_ils_ vont bien.

_Ils_? Se pourrait-il que...

_ D'ici quelques mois, vous serez un heureux père, Mr Potter! »

Harry se figea, osant à peine y croire.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas se précipiter. La première grossesse s'était mal terminée et il ne voulait pas que cela recommence. Allait-il enfin devenir père? Fonderait-il enfin une famille?

Rendez-vous pour "La vie tant rêvée de Harry" qui sera bientôt publiée


End file.
